


Tumblr Prompts

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, F/M, High School AU, M/M, and scerek, for two chapters, gosh expanding my horizons much??, now with stormpilot!, prompts, will add tags later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to put them in here by chapters instead of in a series. Hooray.</p><p>Just a heads up, it takes me awhile to add all the fics on here, so if you want to find my writing quickly go to my <a href="http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/tagged/mandi-writes-fanfic"> tumblr </a> writing tag</p><p>not all prompts i fill are on here because 1. it takes forever for me to update this and 2. some of them are best kept on tumblr (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha D(ick)erek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** :Sterek where Derek is actually kind of a dick to everyone else in the pack (except his beloved bf stiles) and they all try to convince stiles to believe that his boyfriend is mean but he just gets really confused

Erica notices it first because of course she does. Obviously she’s the smartest of all of them.

It’s no secret that Derek is actually kind of a huge dick (Boyd and Isaac have both expressed this with Erica). And judging by the impressive bulge in his leaving-nothing-to-the-imagination tight pants, he has a pretty big dick too. Whatever. Erica isn’t interested; she has Boyd.

He’s a hardass and unnecessarily harsh on his betas, but with Stiles? Oh, he’s just puddy in the human’s hands. So Erica takes it upon herself for the good of the pack to convince Stiles to convince Derek to be nicer to them.

"He’s not a dick," Stiles tells her when she brings up her case, and it’s so much worse than she thought. "Derek’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I don’t know what you’re talking about?" He looks so genuinely confused that Erica wants to pet him.

But she has a mission.

Her mission is now to get Stiles to catch Derek in the act of being a dick to his pack. He yelled at Erica the other day for not using a coaster. A  _coaster_ , and this is their big bad alpha. Also, Erica forgot. She’s not exactly used to having someone on her ass about leaving rings on the coffee table. It’s just a coffee table honestly.

He growls at Isaac for not brushing his hair that morning because he couldn’t find his hairbrush and when Erica and Isaac broke into a very impressive rendition of The Hairbrush song from VeggieTales, Derek flashes his red eyes at them and bares his teeth.

"Derek Samuel Hale!" Stiles yells from the front door, and Derek’s face immediately returns to fully human.

Erica smirks. She didn’t even  _plan_  this. It’s absolutely, devastatingly perfect.

"Yes?" Derek says, looking thoroughly chastised.

"You know, I didn’t believe Erica when she told me you were an asshole," Stiles tells him, striding up to him, hands on his hips. "I told her you were the sweetest guy in the world, but I guess you’re only that way to  _me_.”

"The betas aren’t my mate," Derek argues.

"But they’re your  _pack_ ,” Stiles counters. “They deserve as much love from you as I do. Just you know a different kind, ya know? I know they’re all unfairly attractive, but I’d prefer if it just stayed you and me in the bedroom okay?”

Oh god. Erica didn’t expect how  _beautiful_  this would be. Derek is blushing. They’re big, bad, fearful  _alpha_  is  _blushing_.

"What do you expect me to do?" Derek asks. "They don’t listen to me when I’m nice."

"How about talk to them like normal people?" Stiles suggests. "I’m the same age as all of them. We’re all legally adults, and I have held intelligent conversations with everyone in this room. Well, I more or less talked  _at_  Boyd, but he didn’t look lost in conversation. Just annoyed.”

Boyd flashes him a dry smile, and Erica just loves her boyfriend. 

Derek looks down, ashamed. “I guess….I guess I could try that.”

“Yes!” Isaac and Erica cry out at the same time, high fiving each other. Then Erica holds a hand up to Stiles, who just shakes his head with a smile and returns the high five.

Derek looks up, frowning at Erica. “You planned this.”

“Of course, I did. If anyone was going to get through to you, it was Stiles.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “You wouldn’t listen to me even though I’m your second in command, but whatever. It will be better now, right?” She gives him a hard look, not scared to go looking for another alpha again.

He nods once, and Stiles claps his hands with a smile. “I’m going to order a bunch of pizza and go home and you guys are going to have a pack movie night.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Where are you going, Stilinski? If this is a pack movie night, we need our  _whole_  pack there.”

He widens his eyes at her. “I’m pack?”

“Of course, dumbass. I wouldn’t talk to a non-packmate about pack issues.” She’s really sick of everyone being so  _oblivious_. Ugh.

He smiles at her. “I’m honored, Erica. We’ll be good friends.”

She smiles wolfishly at him, her eyes flashing yellow. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	2. The One Where Stiles Is The Worst Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : What about an au where stiles has to baby sit his new little step sister cuz his dad just got married and they are going on a honey moon but then his new little step sister gets sick and he flips out and has to call Derek? (Derek and stiles' roles can be switched if you want)

She’s cute. Like seriously cute, okay? And she is technically Stiles’ sister (with a step) now, but something supernatural has to be happening with her.

She. Won’t. Stop. Crying.

He’s tried giving her her favorite foods. Spaghetti, M&M’s, chocolate milk (that’s a food, right?), and gummy worms. But she’s  _still_  crying. Stiles doesn’t get it. She was fine yesterday and the day before, but apparently the third day is  _not_  the charm because it’s today that she won’t stop crying.

Scott is no help. He’s great with kids, but he blanched at the sight of Kati and her wailing and claimed his werewolf ears were too sensitive to stick around plus  _he had plans with Kira_. And it was emphasized like he was hinting at someth- _oh_. He had sex plans with Kira. That’s why he abandoned his best friend with the hopeless child.

Isaac is still in France. Lydia doesn’t like kids. Malia wants to help but her nervousness makes Kati even more upset, and he doesn’t have any other options.

Or doesn’t he?

Derek. Derek’s still in town, and Derek had a  _huge_  family and there were lots of kids running around the Hale house. Derek  _must_ know something about little kids, enough to help Stiles with his three year old sister.

He has on Kati’s favorite movie,  _Cars_ , for the fifth time (Stiles has really had it up to here with  _ka-chow!_ ), and she’s currently just sniffling into her blanket, so he goes into the messy kitchen - he hasn’t had time to clean up okay no judgments - and gets out his cell phone to call Derek. 

"Stiles?" the man answers, confused.

"I need your help," Stiles says, knowing he sounds desperate borderline manic as he keeps his voice low. "I’m babysitting my new step-sister while my dad and his wife are on their honeymoon, and she won’t stop crying. I’ve tried everything. I’ve used up all of my Google sources. I even tried Scott’s puppy eyes from the man himself and  _none of it has worked_. I think it might be something supernatural, and Scott won’t help. Please. Please help me. You’re our only hope.”

Derek is silent for a moment while Stiles tries not to imagine himself in Princess Leia’s slave outfit and sets up a mantra of  _please help me_ inside his head that he chants over and over until Derek finally responds with, “I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

Stiles fist pumps. “Yes! Thank you, Derek. You’re the best.” He hangs up and then rushes back to Kati, keeping a close eye on her as she wobbly mouths the words with new tears brimming in her eyes. It’s kind of the saddest sight and Stiles wants to hug her, but he doesn’t think she’ll appreciate a Stilinski hug right now, so he lets her be until Derek gets there. He’ll know what to do.

There’s a knock on the door not even ten minutes later, so Stiles jumps up, telling his new little sister, “I invited a friend over to play with us. Sound good?”

She doesn’t look super sure about but nods her head once watching him closely as he walks to the door and lets Derek in. “Thank you. You’re a Godsend.” Then he turns to Kati and says, “Kit-Kat, this is my friend, Derek.”

Derek raises an eyebrow as he walks in and then his eyes land on Kati. He gives her a soft smile and then looks at the screen. “Cars?”

She nods eagerly, tears still glistening in her eyes. Stiles holds his breath, waiting for the screams that she bombarded Scott with when he was here. “It’s my favorite,” she whispers, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

Derek steps inside and sits on the floor in front of her, resting his back on the couch so he can watch the movie too. “It’s pretty good. I like Mater. Like tomater without the tah.” 

And oh my god Stiles wants to cry over how absolutely cute it was to see Derek do a Mater impression. Seriously. He really wishes he got that on camera, but more importantly, Kati giggles.

"You’re a bad Mater," she says through her giggle.

Derek looks back at her, eyes wide with sadness and his mouth pulled down in the corners. “I don’t make a good Mater?”

She shakes her head, and Stiles watches at her fingers loosen in her blanket. 

In response, Derek pouts out his bottom lip, and Stiles can’t handle that. How can a grown man, who is basically sex on legs, look so  _adorable_? It’s not fair. Not even a little bit.

Kati giggles again and then pats Derek on the top of his head. “It’s okay. I like you anyway.”

Derek’s answering smile is blinding, and he looks genuinely happy. He turns back to the screen, and Kati keeps her hand on the top of his head, her fingers playing with the hair now and then.

After Car’s is finished, Kati talks Derek into putting in Tangled, so he does. Before the movie starts, Kati pats the couch, urging Derek to sit next to her. “Stiles, you too!” she calls out to him.

He gets out of the chair at the kitchen table and goes over to Kati’s other side. There are no longer tears in her eyes, and there’s a small smile on her face as she studies Derek mischievously. 

"Derek, can I touch your face?" she asks lightly.

He looks down at her confused for a moment but nods anyway. She lifts her hand up and pets her fingers through his scruff that’s almost a beard now. Stiles has always wanted to touch it, and he wish he could get away with just straight up asking Derek if he could. 

She starts giggling as she feels the hairs brush her hand. “It tickles,” she giggles more, looking absolutely gleeful at having her hand in Derek’s beard. “Stiles, feel it.”

"I shouldn’t," Stiles starts to say before the demanding little girl grabs his hand and forcefully sets on Derek’s face that he almost slaps the man. 

Stiles smiles at him apologetically and tries not to focus on his hand that’s on Derek’s cheek. He tenses, not daring to move his hand as Kati still delightfully runs her fingers over the facial hair.

She lets out a long suffering sigh and wraps her little fingers around Stiles’ wrist. “No, Stiles. Like  _this._ " She moves his hand up and down for maximum facial hair tickling on his palm, and Derek is just watching him with an amused smile like he’s trying not to laugh.

Stiles glares at him and in retaliation, he scrapes his fingernails through the scruff, not expecting Derek’s reaction, who leans into the touch while his eyes flutter close. Stiles’ heart is pounding; he knows that much. The sight in front of him is touching and intimate and  _beautiful_. He wants to keep this picture of Derek looking so content at Stiles’ touch  _forever_.

"See?" Kati says excitedly. "Isn’t it the  _best_?”

"The best," Stiles chokes out, voice cracking when Derek’s eyes open to stare into his. Without a conscious thought, Stiles’ thumb starts sweeping along Derek’s cheek as they just stare into each other’s eyes, and it’s the most intimate moment of Stiles’ life. 

"How does it feel for you, Derek?" Kati asks, disrupting their intense eye contact when Derek looks down at her with a smile.

"Like there are fingers on my face," he tells her, scrunching up his nose. 

She rolls his eyes at his antics, her hand still holding Stiles’ hand in place as she still plays with Derek’s chin. “But does it feel  _good_?” she asks like it’s very important information.

Derek nods once.

"Am I doing a good job?" Her eyes are wide like all she wants in the world is his approval. Stiles is very familiar with the feeling.

Derek smiles softly at her. “The best.”

"Is Stiles?"

Derek looks up at Stiles, giving him an even softer, private smile. “He’s doing a perfect job.”

After a few minutes, Rapunzel starts singing on the scree, making Kati to lose her focus on Derek’s beard so she can sing along softly. They’re silent for almost an hour as her eyelids start getting heavier, and she slumps in her sleep, finally succumbing to her exhaustion from screaming most of the last two days.

Stiles this golden opportunity to get off the couch and finally start cleaning up the house. Hid dad and step mom will be home tomorrow, and he’s sure they wouldn’t be happy coming home to a messy house.

Another pair of hands starts helping with dishes, so Stiles looks up at Derek with a smile. “Thank you,” he says, hoping Derek gets how much he means it right now. Because seriously. Kati was finally laughing and looking happy.

Derek bumps his shoulder with his and smiles. “It wasn’t anything supernatural. You just needed to talk to her, distract her with a beard.”

"Oh, yeah. I’ll get right on growing one, mountain man," Stiles tells him, rolling his eyes.

"You look fine without one," Derek whispers.

"How fine?" Stiles asks, cocking an eyebrow and feeling brave in this moment.

Their eyes meet again, and it’s just as intense as the last time. “You look perfect,” Derek says, his voice soft, barely audible. 

Stiles dries off his hands and puts his hand back on Derek’s cheek, letting his nails scrape through the facial hair as he leans closer. His eyes close as their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. Derek sighs into it, his hand cupping Stiles’ neck.

"Am I doing a good job?" Stile whispers against Derek’s lips, echoing Kati’s words from earlier.

"The best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Hale Family Is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Can you make one where Derek's family is still alive and they meet stiles for the first time?

"No, really," Derek deadpans. "I really wanted my  _entire_  family to wake me up at six on a  _Saturday_  to crowd in my apartment.”

Laura beams at him. “Perfect!” She jumps off his bed and races out of the room to where everyone else is camped out in the living.

He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face before getting out of bed and getting dressed. In the bathroom, he stares at his tired eyes and doesn’t bother to shave, just brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his hair, hoping that it tames it down a little. It doesn’t. Whatever, it’s just his family anyway.

With a final sigh, he walks out into the living room, expecting to see his two sisters, brother, and parents strewn around the apartment.

That’s not what he gets.

Instead, he gets his family circled around the couch where his boyfriend is sitting, looking at everyone nervously with coffee cups clutched in his hands and a bag in his lap as he chews anxiously on his lip.

"Stiles," Derek greets, his voice having no inflection because he hasn’t gotten over the shock to process his feelings yet.

Stiles gives him a nervous smile that looks more like a grimace. “I woke up ridiculously early today and thought I would surprise you with breakfast. Guess that was a popular idea today, huh?” He swallows and takes a deep breath before shakily saying, “Surprise!”

Laura starts  _cooing_  over how adorable he is. Cora looks amused and Brett is laughing. Derek’s mom looks down at Stiles like he is…Derek doesn’t even know. She’s smiling and has a glint in her eye, and Derek doesn’t trust it. His dad is the only one not crowding Stiles; he’s in the kitchen, cooking, and his dad is currently Derek’s favorite right now. 

"Alright back off," Derek barks out, pushing Laura over on the couch so he can sit next to Stiles. "I’m sorry."

Stiles shakes his head. “No, it’s perfectly fine. I can just, uh, go. Call me later?”

"There’s plenty of food for you," Derek’s dad calls out from the kitchen. Derek hates him. "I’m sure you’re welcome to stay since you have a key to Derek’s apartment."

Stiles’ face flushes red, and Derek carefully takes the cups out of his hands before he crushes them. “I…,” Stiles stops staring at Derek closely. “Do you want me to stay?”

Today is just a day for Derek to constantly sigh. “Might as well. I was planning on introducing you them to soon anyway.”

Obviously that was the right answer because Stiles leans closer and pecks his cheek before flashing a smile. “Alright!” Stiles says, getting more comfortable. “I only have two bagels, so what should I do with those?”

"Dad’s breakfast is the best," Laura informs him, leaning over Derek to get closer to Stiles. "Don’t ask him to cook dinner, though, because he almost caught the house on fire. Twice."

"Three times," Derek’s mom corrects from behind the couch. "You were too little to remember it, Laura."

Stiles grimaces. “But his breakfast is good?”

"The best," Cora corrects this time.

"His crepes have been known to be a religious experience," Brett contributes.

Stiles laughs and then nods. “So no one answered my question about the bagels.”

"We can put them away and save them for later," Derek tells him, grabbing the bag and standing up, taking the drinks and bagels to the kitchen.

"How come we haven’t heard about this Stiles?" Dad asks.

Derek scratches his chin and coughs. “Um? I wasn’t exactly ready for you guys to bombard him with questions like Laura is doing right now.”

Laura had scooted closer to Stiles on the couch and is now grilling him, asking him what he does for a living (comic book artist) and how long he’s been dating Derek (four months) and isn’t it a little soon to having his key (not when Stiles’ studio is two blocks away and his apartment is across the city and it’s easier to crash on Derek’s couch - now, bed - than travel all the way home) and why haven’t they met him yet (they both agreed to wait a little longer on introducing each other to their very, very intrusive families).

"It was still new," Derek tells his dad. "I wanted to make sure everything would work out before introducing him to you guys. You know…after what happened…" Kate had demanded to meet his family after a week of dating and then started giving Laura, Cora, and his mom death threats for getting too close to Derek and broke into their house in the middle night and tried to light it on fire before Brett caught her and called the police.

Derek hasn’t really introduced any other girlfriends or boyfriends since. He hasn’t exactly had any before Stiles, just a string of one night stands. Stiles was an accident honestly. Derek ran into him at a coffee shop, accidentally spilling coffee all over Stiles’ drawings and Stiles spilling coffee all over Derek’s manuscript. They were both on their way to the same publisher, who demands hard copies - Lydia’s seriously a hardass but she’s the best in the business. 

They fought the entire walk to the publisher on whose fault it was and that they should pay for the other to reprint all of their work. Lydia rolled her eyes at them, took the coffee stained copies and set them off to go play nice somewhere. They may have ended up at Stiles’ apartment, exchanging sloppy blow jobs and then numbers and they haven’t left each other alone since.

"You like him," Derek’s dad says, interrupting his thoughts as he pours the crepe batter in the pan. "I can see it on your face plain as day."

Derek can’t stop himself from smiling. “He never shuts up and smudges lead and ink everywhere and is beyond  _annoying -_ ”

"I can  _hear_ you, asshole!” Stiles yells from the couch, glaring at Derek over his shoulder with absolutely no heat in his eyes.

"But yeah I do. I like him a lot," Derek finishes with a smile, looking over at his boyfriend.

Stiles flashes him a blinding smile. “That sucks for you because I might be leaving you for Laura. Did you know she’s a  _black belt_? You know how I love people who could tear me apart with barely lifting a finger.”

Laura cackles. “I’m keeping him!” she announces to Derek.

Derek smiles at them, seeing how well Stiles gets along with his family is exactly what he needed at seven in the morning on a Saturday. “Too bad,” he snaps at Laura, baring his teeth at her. “He’s mine.”

There’s a flush on Stiles’ face, but his eyes are lit up with happiness as he nods. “I’m yours,” he mouths to Derek from across the room.

Yeah, Derek’s definitely keeping him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	4. Ohana Means Family And Family Means Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Pack mom and dad sterek? With lots of fluff please

"Isaac, don’t forget your lunch," Stiles calls out, holding the paper sack.

"Erica, your essay is on the table," Derek reminds her as she searches through the mess on the coffee table. 

"Yes, Scott, you already packed your lacrosse gear in my jeep."

"No, Boyd, you don’t have to go to a party because they invite you."

"Just use protection, Lydia, and don’t give me details."

"Jackson, play nice with the other kids."

"SCOTT, DON’T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH," Derek and Stiles shout at the same time.

With a sigh, Lydia rips the red SOLO cup out of Scott’s hands with a roll of her eyes. “You almost killed yourself, sweetie,” she tells him through a saccharine smile.

Stiles steps up, taking the cup from Lydia and then patting Scott, who looks traumatized and a little scared, on the shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay, buddy,” Stiles tells him.

"No, it’s not," Derek growls. "Lydia’s right. He could’ve killed himself."

Scott’s eyes are wide. “What did I do?” he whispers.

Stiles smiles tightly at him. “This cup? This was part of mine and Lydia’s experiment of developing a wolfsbane formula that we could mix into alcohol to get you drunk. I told Lydia to clean all of it up. Obviously she didn’t.”

"Still wouldn’t have been my fault," she informs him primly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And it’s much more complicated than that. We’re looking for a chemical formula that will slow down your healing process enough for your system to actually absorb the alcohol. I’m hoping it’ll slow it down enough to use on Peter so we can kill him  _or_  that you guys will still have hangovers like the rest of us lowly creatures. Either one will suffice.”

"No threatening people before eleven," Stiles chastises and goes back to his best friend. "Scotty, you gotta use your nose, dude. I mean, I know girls are practically raised to be cautious of all their drinks, but you need to learn now too. There are still hunters out there. Not all of them are wonderful like Allison."

Scott nods like he totally understands the conversation but has a slightly dopey expression now that Allison has been mentioned. 

Stiles sighs, pushing his friend towards the door. “Time for school. Go. Everyone load up.”

Stiles hangs back, leaning against Derek’s chest as they watch the pack file out of the house. “We need a night alone,” Stiles complains, tilting his head back on Derek’s shoulder, looking up at the alpha.

"Think we could ban them from the house Friday night?" Derek asks.

Stiles snorts. “We’d have to find a babysitter.”

"They’re all over eighteen," Derek points out with a frown.

"Have you met them, Der? They need both of us to get them ready for school still. You know, when we finally settle down and have kids, we’re already gonna know what to do come their teenage years."

Derek laughs at that, his arm wrapping around Stiles’ middle as he nuzzles into the human’s neck. “Think we’ll be together that long?”

"Thought wolves mate for life?" Stiles asks.

"We do," Derek whispers against his skin.

Stiles beams at him when Derek looks down at him. “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on  tumblr


	5. Spirit Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : OMG prompt where everybody has spirit animals and Derek's and Stiles' always cuddle and are generally adorable together but Derek and Stiles are both to proud to admit they have a crush

It’s well known that Derek and Stiles’ animals love each other. It’s well known that that’s usually a sign of the animals’ persons being in love with each other. It’s also well known that Derek and Stiles will never admit they’re in love.

They bicker and yell at each other. No matter how many insults they throw at each other, Derek’s wolf will always be curled around Stiles’ fox protectively.

“ _God_. Wolves and foxes don’t even get along,” Stiles hisses, staring at the stupid spirit animals in the corner of the room like they want the privacy. Scott’s puppy (it never ages; it stays a puppy) is chasing Jackson’s hissing cat while Lydia’s miniature elephant flips the pages on the book she’s reading when she’s done with the page. 

Scott shrugs. “Not in the wild, but this isn’t the wild, Stiles. And you know what it means.”

"We know what it means," Derek snaps. "But it doesn’t mean it’s always true."

"Yeah!" Stiles argues, even though part of him doesn’t agree with Derek at all. "There’s an exception to every rule."

"Exactly," Derek says with a nod, and that’s the end of their combined argument for whenever anyone points out how close their spirit animals are.

Isaac walks in with his [bush baby](http://colobus.wildlifedirect.org/files/2009/10/galago2.jpg), peeking out and watching everyone from its human’s shoulder. He nods at everyone and sits on the couch next to Derek. “Where’s your wolf?” he asks, looking around the room. “Did he and Stiles’ fox need to get a room finally?”

Derek smacks the back of his head softly, rolling his eyes. 

Stiles just grumpily points to the farthest corner where the two animals are nosing at each other now. He wants to vomit. And also do the same to Derek. He wants to curl up with Derek and get a room and  _ugh_. But Derek is an  _asshole_.

"I can’t wait until my wolf finds something else to fixate on," Derek says, staring down at his textbook.

Stiles crumples up a piece of paper and throws it at Derek’s face. “I can’t wait until my fox develops better taste.”

"You do know that wolves mate for life, right?" Isaac interrupts.

“ _My wolf did not mate Stiles’ fox_ ,” Derek practically growls, making his wolf’s head snap up and look over at the scene.

“ _God_ ,” Stiles huffs. “Why do you have to be such an  _asshole_  about it? I get it. You would rather have anyone but me and the fact that your wolf would stoop so low as to my spirit animals offends your royal majesty. Jesus, leave me with some pride, okay?”

Stiles stands up, calling out to his fox, who reluctantly disentangles itself from the wolf and stands up, following Stiles out of the commons. He walks straight outside, going to go sit in the grass field that’s in between the outdoor hallways, leading to their classrooms. He watches his fox jump around the grass, chasing after a butterfly or a bird or a shadow, whatever. 

He hates the way he feels about Derek. Because he knows that Derek would never feel the same way about him in a million years. Look at Derek. He’s hot and smart and actually kind of funny when he doesn’t mean to be, and Stiles is a spastic, hyperactive freak who can’t keep his mouth shut. Why would anyone want him?

The fox comes trotting back to Stiles, cocking its head and looking confused. It curls up next to Stiles, trying to comfort him, and the human sighs. If only everything was that simple. 

They sit together for a while until the fox’s ears perk up and it lifts his head, seeing something behind Stiles. The human doesn’t bother looking until there’s a wolf barreling into Stiles’ fox playfully.

"Go away," he tries to say in his hardest tone; it’s comes out weak and sad.

"You could’ve told me," Derek says softly, sitting next to Stiles.

"Told you what?"

"That you liked me," Derek tells him nonchalantly like it’s not a big deal.

Stiles sighs. “Alright, who told you? Scott or Lydia? Because one is much harder to kill than the other.”

"Um, my wolf," Derek answers, pointing out their animals. "They’ve been like this all through high school, Stiles, and we’ve been too proud to admit that maybe we feel the same."

"Maybe," Stiles mumbles bitterly. "Well that makes one of us unsure of his feelings."

"I’m not unsure," Derek tells him, turning to face Stiles, who looks back at him. "I know how I feel. I feel protective over you, like I need to prevent all harm. I wanna wrap myself around you to make sure that doesn’t happen, and I want to hold you close just to hold you close. I don’t have a reason other than I want to be near you. It’s time I actually listen to my spirit."

Stiles rolls his eyes because that last sentence is the bullshit their guidance counselor, Deaton, has been feeding them since freshman year. “Whatever,” Stiles mumbles. “It doesn’t matter. You hate me even if you do wanna cuddle with me and protect me or whatever.”

"I don’t hate you," Derek says, looking genuinely confused. "I…I guess that’s how I thought we got along. You and I…we argue. It’s just what we do. There’s no heat behind it anymore, and I could never…" He pauses staring at the animals curling up with each other again. "I could never hate you."

Stiles takes Derek’s chin in his hand, moving his head so he’s looking at Stiles again. He searches Derek’s eyes for something, the truth behind his words, and he finds what he’s looking for and hope and fondness and  _fuck_. Stiles leans closer and kisses Derek softly, closing his eyes and cradling the boy’s face.

There’s no hesitation from him when Derek kisses back, his hand wrapping around the back of Stiles’ head, keeping him where he is.

They kiss for what feels like hours until Stiles pulls back, smiling softly at Derek. He moves until he’s sitting between Derek’s legs, Stiles’ back resting against Derek’s front as the latter’s arms wrap around him. 

It’s a well known fact that Stiles and Derek’s spirit animals love each other. It’s also a well known fact that Stiles and Derek feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	6. Dude, Your Brother Is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Sterek where Derek is Scott's older brother

"Dude, you promised!" Scott yells.

Stiles cringes and winces at the volume and the truth. “I know,” he says pathetically. “I know I promised, but then he came back from college looking like  _that_ , and Scott, I have no self control you know that.”

"He’s my brother, Stiles," Scott complains. "My gross, stupid, dumb brother. Stiles, you can’t."

Stiles pouts out his bottom lip. “But, Scotty. He’s not  _my_  brother.”

Scott’s glare would be a lot more frightening if it wasn’t from Scott because Scott is the least intimidating person Stiles knows. Derek all the intimidation genes.

"Can you stop yelling in here please?" Derek asks, popping his head in the door.

Stiles pales. “How much did you hear?”

Derek levels him with an unimpressed stare. “The walls are thin, Stiles. I heard everything.”

And with a sigh, Stiles accepts his rejection and defeat. He doesn’t even have the will to give Scott a glare for ruining his ten step fool-proof plan for wooing Derek.

"And, Scott," Derek says, bringing Stiles out of his self pity for a moment. "I think you should let Stiles do what he wants."

"But," Stiles sputters out, "I can’t do what I want if you’re not consenting. I’m not that kind of guy."

Derek raises an eyebrow, leaning against the doorjamb. “And who says I’m not consenting?”

Stiles’ eyes widen, almost bugging out of his head, and it’s probably not really at all attractive, but  _Derek just gave him consent to climb him like a tree_ , but he deflates when he looks at his best friend. If Scott doesn’t want him to go after his brother, Stiles won’t go after Derek; it’s not fair of him.

"Oh, my god you look like you just told him Santa isn’t real," Derek complains, gesturing at Stiles. "Scott, are you seriously going to tell your friend who he can and can’t date?"

"No," Scott says petulantly. "He can date whoever he wants. Just not you."

"And why not me?" Derek asks. 

"Because you’re my brother," Scott mumbles. "You can’t like Stiles better than me, and Stiles can’t like you more than me; he’s my best friend."

Stiles stands up from where he was sitting on the floor to go give his best friend a hug. “You idiot,” he says fondly, gripping Scott tightly. “I could never love anyone more than I love you. You’re  _my_  brother, Scotty. Luckily, not biologically because that would make my feelings for Derek really, really awkward and unhealthy.”

"Gross stop," Scott whines but clutching onto Stiles tighter. "If you guys are gonna date, I don’t want any details."

"Deal," Derek says.

Stiles looks over his shoulder at the man with a small smile. “Hey, Derek. Wanna go out to dinner tonight?”

"It’s a date," the man answers, returning the small smile. "I’ll pick you up at six."

"You know where I’ll be," Stiles tells him as he walks out of the room. Then he buries his smile into Scott’s neck.

"You’re disgusting," Scott tells him halfheartedly.

"Love you too, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	7. Green Is Not Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : one where derek gets jealous

"Where were you?" Derek demands.

Stiles freezes in the doorway, foot paused in the air from where it was taking a step. “Uh, I was having lunch with Lydia,” Stiles says slowly. He isn’t sure where he went wrong, but Derek looks mad. Like super mad.  _Stiles doesn’t get why_.

"That’s the third time this week," Derek mumbles, looking at the floor all sad and dejected like and  _Stiles still doesn’t get why_ , and he wants to fix it.

"I, uh," he stumbles through, finally putting his foot down (literally) so he can actually enter the apartment he shares with Derek and Isaac since Scott and Boyd decided to leave the ultimate bachelor pad to live with their girlfriends. Whatever. It let Stiles and Isaac have their own rooms so that’s cool.

"Lydia’s my friend?" Stiles says, unsure of himself. "So we hang out?" He’s not going to get into the woman forcing him to lunch almost every day to talk about the Derek Situation. 

"You don’t even see Scott that often," Derek points out, folding his arms over his chest, which makes his biceps look better than usual, and Stiles is like 60% sure Derek is using that against him.

"Um," Stiles still isn’t sure what to say. "I…I don’t know what you want me to say?"

"Just admit you’re seeing her," Derek grumbles, mouth pouting slightly like he’s  _really_ sad.

"I am seeing her?" Stiles is so beyond confused. "You just pointed out that I’ve seen her three times this and you meant like dating, didn’t you? I-I get that now. Um. I’m not dating Lydia?"

"You don’t sound super sure about that," and yeah, Derek has kind of picked up on Stiles’ lingo throughout the years they’ve lived together.

"I’m not dating Lydia," Stiles says very surely. "I am most definitely not dating that perfect goddess, nor do I want to. To tell you the truth, we’ve been meeting so often because she wants to know all the details about my current crush that’s borderline obsession. My  _new Lydia_  is what she calls it.” _  
_

Derek looks even sadder, and Stiles needs to fix it. He can’t stand to see Derek look so utterly sad. He walks up to the man, putting his hand on his arm.

"Der," Stiles says softly. "Are you okay? What’s wrong?"

"Your new Lydia?" Derek asks, staring at Stiles’ hand sadly and longingly, and then it clicks.

"Oh, my god, you idiot," Stiles mumbles, shocked.

Derek frowns, the sadness turning into anger. “I’m sorry for being an idiot for what I feel.”

"No, not you!" Stiles quickly exclaims, desperately trying to fix this situation. "I’m the idiot. For not seeing it sooner. Der, you like me, don’t you? Because that would be really awesome since you’re my new Lydia. Well, you’re not. You’re nothing like Lydia. The way I feel about you is nothing like I felt with Lydia. It’s real."

Derek’s frown doesn’t go away. He’s a little slow on the uptake sometimes, so Stiles takes matters into his own hands and surges up to kiss the stupid werewolf. 

"Don’t be jealous," he whispers. "It’s you. It’s always you." He kisses him over and over until Derek gets the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	8. You're Not Best Friends If It's Not At Least A Little Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Sterek that are oblivious best friends that act like a couple

" _Derek_ ,” Stiles whines from the couch. “ _Derrrrrrreeeeeek._ ”

"Stiles," Derek deadpans, poking his head over the back of the couch.

"I’m tired," he complains, pouting up at the man.

Derek looks at him confused. “So sleep.”

Stiles gives him a hard look because  _obviously_  Stiles can’t sleep. “But my bed is so far away.”

There’s a long suffering sigh from Stiles’ roommate, like the man regrets everything in his life that led him to this moment of being Stiles’ roommate.

"Carry me?" Stiles asks. "Babe. Baaaabe. Carry me to bed."

"I’m not your babe," Derek growls even though he knows Stiles only calls him babe to annoy him  _it’s ironic, Derek, because you’re_ not _my babe. Get it?_. “Or your slave. Walk yourself to bed. You have legs.”

"But you’re stronger," Stiles points out.

Derek rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the couch, picking Stiles up into his arms. 

"Yay!" Stiles cheers wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, rubbing his face on the man’s shoulder because that’s what he does when he’s tired, rubs his face on anything soft. It’s not like he’s actively scent-marking Derek even though Derek seems to be okay with that for some reason.

Derek walks to Stiles’ room, throwing the human on the bed, who grunts when he hits the mattress.

"Wow. Rude. You could’ve hurt me, dick."

"Don’t be like that,  _babe_ ,” Derek tells him from the doorway. “I only have your best interests at heart,  _babe_.”

"Okay, asshole, I get it!" Stiles shouts into his pillow, throwing his hand up to flip Derek off. "Thanks,  _babe_.”

And maybe after that night, the whole “babe” thing becomes a thing they say to each other when they’re mad and want to annoy the other.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek shouts. “Who the hell puts an empty carton of milk in the fridge?”

"It’s to remind me to go get milk," Stiles answers distractedly from the couch where he’s playing video games.

"How long has the carton been empty?" Derek asks, knowing the answer.

"Uh, a few days?" He’s still distracted, not entirely focused on the conversation.

"Brilliant idea, babe," Derek snaps.

Finally, Stiles pauses his video game to glare at Derek from over the back of the couch. “Fine. I’ll go to the store right now. Happy, babe?”

"Ecstatic," Derek deadpans as Stiles stands up to get pants on.

And after that, it just kind of becomes easy and comfortable between them. They’re both touchy people. Derek is touch starved from living away from his pack, and Stiles just shows his affection for people he’s close to that way, so it makes sense for them be touchy with each other.

They sit close when they’re on the couch. Stiles likes to spread out, so his feet or his head almost always end up in Derek’s lap or on his chest. It’s not weird to them until Scott brings it up.

"Why are you guys so close?" he asks.

"We live together," Stiles points out from his position on Derek’s chest. "It’s easier if we like each other."

Scott shrugs. “But you two are cuddling right now. Like a couple. And when you’re not together, you’re texting like you don’t see each other enough at home. Are you guys boning?”

Stiles snorts. “ _Boning_?” he asks incredulously. “If I ever managed to get laid by someone as hot as Derek, you’d be the third to know after me and the guy I slept with.”

"Don’t," Derek says.

Stiles looks up at him. “Don’t what?”

"Don’t talk about yourself like that," Derek mumbles. "You’re not ugly. Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you."

"Baaabe," Stiles says, dragging the word out with a fond smile. "You’re the sweetest. Thanks."

"Babe?" Scott asks, gesturing to them.

Stiles just shrugs.

"God this is sickening," Scott groans. "You two are like an obnoxious couple but you  _won’t admit it_.”

The front door opens, and Laura walks in with their food. Stiles makes grabby hands but refuses to move from his position.

"Aren’t you two cozy," Laura comments with a cocked eyebrow as she sets the food on the coffee table, sitting on the other couch with Scott, leaving an entire cushion between them.

"They call each other ‘babe’," Scott whispers to her.

She looks surprised at that. “So when are you guys coming out?”

"We’re not together," Stiles says around his mouthful of egg roll.

"Uh huh," she says, not entirely convinced.

Stiles frowns as eats his food, and Derek thinks about being with Stiles. How much would actually change? His bed would smell like Stiles or Stiles’ bed would smell like Derek, and that doesn’t actually sound that bad. They would probably have sex, and that  _definitely_ doesn’t sound bad at all.

He imagines it. Lazy morning sex where they’re both too lazy to get out of bed but not lazy enough not to enjoy each other. Heated, spur of the moment sex where they can’t stand being out of touching distance of each other. Watching a movie together and turning it into a make out session that slowly turns into mutual blow jobs on the couch. Then Derek starts to think about how Stiles would taste and feel in his mouth and  _fuck_.

"Ewwwwwwww," Scott and Laura say at the same time, glaring over at Derek.

"Out," he growls, pointing at the door.

"Then I’m taking the last egg roll," Laura says, grabbing the bag and walking out while Stiles whines at the loss of the egg roll.

"Babe, why?" he whimpers, looking up at Derek with a pout. "She took the food. Why did you kick them out?"

"So I could do this," Derek says, pushing Stiles until he’s lying on the couch with Derek hovering over him.

"Uh, Der?" Stiles says, voice wavering and unsure. "Whatcha doin?"

Then he stops talking because Derek’s lips are on his, and Derek wish he would’ve known how easy it was to shut Stiles up this whole time.

Stiles’ arms twist around Derek, one around his neck and the other on his back with his sliding up the back of his shirt. He kisses back fiercely like he’s trying to get as close as possible.

Derek slides his hand under Stiles’ shirt, splaying his fingers on the human’s stomach and then softly grazing his nails across his skin. Stiles’ mouth opens on a gasp, and Derek takes the opportunity to taste Stiles’ mouth, chasing away the taste of Chinese food away to the pure taste of just Stiles. 

Stiles sucks on his tongue, biting down softly, and when Derek lets out a soft groan, the human traces his tongue along Derek’s lip and then inside his mouth, his nails digging into Derek’s back.

Derek pulls back, connecting his lips to Stiles’ neck, traveling down to where it connects with his shoulder and biting down hard enough to bruise and then sucking.

"Fuck," Stiles whispers. "Mark me, Der. Show everyone exactly who I belong to."

A growl escapes Derek’s mouth at that, knowing people will see the hickey and know that Stiles is taken, and that appeals to his wolf very, very much. His hips ground down without his permission, searching for friction.

Stiles easily lifts his hips to meet his and moans at the contact. “ _Dere_ _k_ ,” he whines. “Babe, bed. Please.”

And Derek picks him up and carries him to bed, but when he throws him on the bed this time, Stiles quickly grabs his hips and pulls Derek down with him.

And after that, the babe is a constant term of endearment for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	9. Mawaige Is What Bwings Us Togever Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Okay so what about arranged marriage sterek where both of their parents are like listen to me I swear you're going to end up falling in love and sterek are all I hate this dude, never gonna happen. Cue to them awkwardly pretending not to be in love and the cute couple that they are in front of their parents and failing horridly at it

Stiles hates werewolves.

Okay, no he doesn’t. His dad, step-mom, and most of his pack are werewolves except Lydia and Kira.

But he does.

But just because he’s an emissary and kind of really powerful and the only human in the Stilinski pack, he has to marry someone from the Hale pack. Namely Derek. Who is stupid and grumpy all the time and has stupid, adorable bunny teeth. What kind of werewolf has  _bunny_  teeth? That’s not even remotely intimidating.

Yeah, his dad and Melissa keep telling him that he’s gonna learn to love Derek one day, that the man is actually kind of perfect for Stiles, but he isn’t. Stiles doesn’t like him.

 At all.

Doesn’t like that Derek’s eyes never leave him. Doesn’t like that Derek tries really hard not to laugh at all of his jokes. Doesn’t like Derek’s dry humor and that he can out-sarcastic Stiles any day of the week. Doesn’t like his big smile. Doesn’t like that he’ll do anything for his sisters. Doesn’t like that he lets his little sister get away with everything because he’s a pushover and it  _definitely_  doesn’t make Stiles all warm and gooey on the inside to picture Derek with their future kids.

He doesn’t like Derek.

He may actually love him.

He didn’t want to. It’s kinda like a known fact that arranged marriages never end up in loving each other except in the movies and books. Stiles never expected to like Derek. In all fairness, Stiles never expected Derek.

The man is beautiful, not just physically. He practically radiates warmth and safety and happiness when he’s around his family. He even shows some of that protectiveness to Stiles, but he seems just as adamant in disliking Stiles as Stiles was to him.

But he can see it, can see his affection crack through his hard exterior.

Like right now for example. They’re on a mandatory date night because their parents are still trying to push them together, so they’re sitting in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start, and Derek lifted the arm between them out of the way. 

"You planning on getting some action, big guy?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow at the lack of barrier between them now.

Derek frowns and shakes his head. “No, I just.”

"There’s no need to pretend," Stiles whispers like it’s a secret. "Our parents aren’t here. We don’t have to pretend we hate each other."

"I do hate you," Derek mumbles.

Stiles grins. “No, you don’t. You  _liiike_  me.”

Derek huffs. “Do not.”

"Do too."

"Do  _not_.”

"Do  _too_ ,” Stiles taunts him, poking his thigh. 

Derek grabs his hand to stop the poking. “Do. Not.”

Stiles lets it sit for a couple minutes then leans closer. “So then why are you still holding my hand?”

A wave of cold air hits his hand as Derek quickly lets it go, glaring at the screen in front of him.

"Derek," Stiles whines. "Don’t be like that. Just accept your attraction to the weak human."

Derek snorts. “You? Weak? Yeah, pigs will fly before I ever believe that.”

Stiles smiles softly at that, his stomach fluttering at the compliment because not everyone sees it, and Derek seeing it makes him ridiculously happy.

The lights dim and the previews start, and Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	10. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Sterek, childhood friends with eventual wooing

**_Six years old:_   
**

"They’re totally going to get married when they’re older," Claudia whispers to Talia as they watch Stiles yell at Derek and Derek just nodding, looking eager to get back on Stiles’ good side.

Talia laughs and nods. “The bickering will be nonstop between those two.”

Claudia groans. “They’re going to be the  _worst_  teenagers.”

Both moms shudder at the thought of their stubborn, headstrong sons being even more stubborn and headstrong and determined in their teens.

"At least we’ll have each other from going completely insane," Talia says.

"I’ll drink to that," Claudia snorts, tapping her coffee cup against Talia’s.

**_Ten years old:_ **

"No, dude, you’ve gotta watch this with me," Stiles says, poking Derek in the side. "Do you know how hard it was to rent this?"

"It was hard because you weren’t suppose to rent it," Derek tells him, frowning at his best friend. "I don’t wanna watch it."

"But  _dude_ ,” Stiles whines. “We have to. Everyone at school has been talking about it.”

Derek rolls his eyes like all the Hales do. Seriously, Stiles has seen it; that family has some pretty impressive eye rolls. He’s even caught his mom asking Mrs. Hale for tips on how to improve her own. 

"Everyone at school is stupid."

Stiles lets out a frustrated groan. “Derek, please. For me. I’m your  _best_  friend.”

And it’s a well known fact that Derek can’t say no to Stiles, which is how they end up screaming at one in the morning in the Stilinski’s living room, clutching their crotches as  _Teeth_  plays in the background.

Deputy Stilinski comes barreling down the stairs, holding his gun and only calms when he sees his son and best friend staring at the cut off penis on screen, traumatized.

Stiles is banned from going to the movie store for six months.

**_Sixteen years old:_ **

"Leave me alone!" Derek yells through the door, locking it so Stiles can’t get in. It’s embarrassing enough to have a boner; he doesn’t need his best friend/the cause of said boner to know he has one. 

Stiles won’t stop pounding on the door. “Derek, tell me what’s wrong. What did I do? Did I steal your popsicle? I’m sorry. I won’t ever eat popsicles ever again. You can have all of them.”

"Just go home, Stiles," Derek tells him. "It has nothing to do with the popsicle." It has everything to do with the popsicle and Stiles deep-throating it and making these  _noises_ like it was the best thing had ever been in his mouth. And the way his lips looked wrapped around it gave Derek an excellent visual on how Stiles’ lips would look wrapped around his cock and that’s Derek sprinted to the bathroom, determined not to let Stiles see what was happening in his pants.

"You know I can’t stand when you’re mad at me," Stiles whines. "I’m just gonna over think everything and come to the worst conclusion. Just tell me what I did. I’ll fix it, Der. Please."

Derek rests his head on the door, sighing. “ _Please_  go home, Stiles,” he says, his voice cracking.

"No," Stiles answers, his voice quiet and close like he’s leaning against the door too.

Then Derek hears his mom’s soft voice from the other side of the door. “Stiles, I think it’s time for you to go home. I’ll talk to Derek, I promise. He’ll call you tonight to apologize for his rude behavior.”

Stiles starts objecting. “But he didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know  _what_  happened, Mrs. Hale.”

"Shh, Stiles," she says, comforting him. "It’s okay. Go home. Tell your mom that the BBQ this Saturday is at one and that she can’t come over before ten to help like I know she wants to, okay?"

Stiles sighs. “Okay.”

A minute later there’s a knock on the door. “Derek?”

"Is he gone?" he asks, scared to open the door if Stiles is still there.

"Yes, his jeep is out of the driveway," his mom tells him.

Derek sighs, trying to feel happy at that. He should, but he just feels sad and stupid and embarrassed.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

His boner is gone now that he’s been distracted, so he opens the door, not looking his mom in the eye.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Stiles was eating a popsicle," Derek says, his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"And?" she prompts.

"And, uh, I liked it too much." He was raised to be open with sexuality and his parents have never once shamed his for curiosity or that he showed more preference towards boys than girls, but he’s still embarrassed to tell his mom he got hard from seeing Stiles suck on a popsicle.

"Oh," his mom says, understanding. "I didn’t know you thought of Stiles that way."

Derek looks up at his mom, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Yes, you did. You and Mrs. Stilinski have been planning our wedding since we were six.”

She smiles and doesn’t look at all ashamed in being caught. “That doesn’t mean we knew you had feelings for each other. That was just us hoping that we’d actually like our son-in-laws.”

"We don’t have feelings for each other," Derek mumbles. "It’s just me."

"Now, I wouldn’t believe that for a second," she tells him, taking his chin in her hand to make him look at her. "Anyone with eyes can see that Stiles adores you. You can’t throw away all hope that it could be more than just platonic love, okay?"

"So what do I do?" he asks, grasping for anything.

"Woo him," his mom says with a smile. "You know Stiles better than anyone. You know what he wants better than he does."

And she’s right. So that’s what Derek decides to do. He’s going to woo his best friend.

*

Stiles stares at the box of chocolates in his locker. All of the gross ones he doesn’t like have been eaten and replaced with the flavors Stiles does like. There’s one of those maps inside the box to tell you where everything is except it’s relabeled to show where the other ones are, all of them being Stiles’ favorites. He wonders how many boxes it took to complete this, and then he wonders who’s it from.

A note is taped on the bottom, so after popping a chocolate with caramel inside, he reads it. 

_Sweets for the sweetest guy I know. -your secret admirer_

So Stiles has a secret admirer. Just wait until Derek hears about this.

Then Stiles stops, worrying at his bottom lip. What if Derek is still mad at him? He never did call him or text him back last night.

The bell rings, so Stiles rushes to English where he sits in his regular seat that’s next to Derek. It’s open because everyone knows that Derek and Stiles are best friends and sit next to each other in every class they have together. Derek’s in his spot, so Stiles gives him a hopeful smile.

"Hey, buddy," he says.

Derek smiles back. “Hey, sorry about yesterday. I got a massive headache.”

"Oh," Stiles says, frowning. "You could’ve just told me."

Derek shrugs and then class starts so they stop talking until the teacher gives them the rest of the period to work on their essays.

"Dude!" Stiles exclaims. "I have a secret admirer."

Derek raises an eyebrow at that. “Yeah? Who?”

Stiles gives him an exasperated look. “It’s a  _secret_  admirer, Der. I don’t know. But they know all of my favorite chocolates from those boxes, you know? I didn’t think anyone was close enough to me to know that except you.”

Derek laughs in response. “That must’ve taken forever to do. How many boxes do you think they used?”

"I was thinking the same thing!" Stiles tells him. "I mean all of the gross ones you like are gone, but you can have one if you want." He reaches into his backpack and holds the box out to Derek. "But you don’t really like any of these kind."

"Chocolate shouldn’t have fruit inside," Derek says with a grimace, his nose wrinkling and it’s the  _cutest_.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s not even fruit.”

"It’s  _fruity_ ,” Derek says with just as much disgust.

“ _You’re_  fruity,” Stiles tells him, shoving the strawberry one in his mouth whole.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re disgusting. Could you eat like a normal person? I know for a fact you weren’t raised by wolves.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the very familiar chastisement. “No, you were.” But then he stops and thinks about it. Derek’s his only friend aside from Scott, but Scott doesn’t know his favorite chocolates. Scott doesn’t bicker with him over fruit being in chocolate. He’s not with Scott every second of every day, and Scott is 100% straight.

"Der, this is gonna sound stupid," Stiles says after he swallows his chocolate. "But you’re not my secret admirer, are you?"

Derek blushes looking down at his desk. “Uh, no?”

"You sure about that, buddy?" Stiles asks, amused. "You know, I think it’s cute that you did this. You know how much I love chocolate. And you."

Derek looks up, eyes wide and hopeful. “Yeah?”

"Yeah, you big dumb," Stiles laughs, reaching over to put his hand on Derek’s cheek. "Plus, our moms have already planned our wedding. If that’s not convenient, I don’t know what is."

Derek grins at him and leans closer, softly pressing his lips against Stiles’.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski," their English teacher snaps, both of them jumping away. "While I’m glad you two have decided to get together this year, meaning that I win the bet, I’d appreciate it if you worked on your papers, not each other’s mouths."

Both boys are blushing until Stiles speaks up. “A bet? You guys have a bet on us?”

Ms. Blake smiles. “Yup. And now I get to take two hundred dollars from my colleagues.”

"Two hundred?" Stiles gapes. "I think it’s only fair that we get a cut of this too. I mean, it is our love life."

She rolls her eyes. “How about I don’t give you detention for making out in my class and we call it even?”

Stiles huffs, but Derek just smiles over at him doopily, making Stiles roll his eyes. “You big cheeseball.”

Derek’s smile widens. “But I’m  _your_  cheeseball.”

Ms. Blake rolls her eyes at that, but Stiles just beams at his best friend and boyfriend all rolled into one.

"But on a real note," Stiles whispers, leaning in closer to Derek when Ms. Blake goes to the back of the classroom to help out Greenberg. "What did I do to piss you off yesterday?"

Derek blushes. “It had everything to do with the popsicle.”

Stiles frowns, confused and then smiles when he figures it out. “You do realize that no one eats a popsicle that way and that I was  _trying_  to give you a boner, right?”

Derek glares at him. “Damnit, Stiles. Why didn’t you just say something?”

"I thought you were mad that I was trying to put a move on you!"

Derek gives one of his impressive Hale eye rolls, and Stiles feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

**_Twenty-five year old:_ **

"Dude, we’re  _married_ ,” Stiles whispers in his ear as they dance slowly.

Derek shudders at the feeling. Nine years and he still hasn’t gotten used to the affect Stiles has on him. “Yeah, we’re married. You can stop calling me dude now.”

Stiles nuzzles into his neck, his lips brushing the sensitive skin softly. “Never. I’m gonna call you dude for the rest of our lives.”

Even though Stiles can’t see, Derek rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh too hard at the fact that  _this_  is the man he decided to marry.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, Mr. Stilinski-Hale. I will have none of that now."

"Now that we’re married, I can’t roll my eyes?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head, clutching onto Derek tighter. “Nope. No more eye rolling. No more calling me an idiot. No more waking me up at  _appropriate_ times.”

"Being married to you sounds like a lot of hard work," Derek comments. "You should’ve come with a warning label. I don’t know if I would’ve jumped into this so willingly."

Stiles huffs a laugh against his neck. “Yeah, you would’ve. Wanna know why?”

"Why?" Derek asks, just to humor his husband,

"Because you  _love_  me,” he whispers like it’s secret.

Derek laughs, pulling away from Stiles slightly so he can see the man. “Is that why we’re here? I thought it was because you wanted a free toaster.”

Stiles beams at him, sliding his hand from Derek’s shoulder to his cheek. “No, it’s because you’re my best friend, and I’ve already tolerated you for the last twenty years. What’s the rest of our lives compared to that?”

"I love you too,  _idiot_.”

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles tells him, leaning closer to kiss him. "Love you, you big cheeseball."

*

They watch their sons dance slowly, staring at each other lovingly. Claudia sighs. “I’m really glad it was Derek.”

"I’m really glad it was Stiles," Talia replies. "Those teenager years were harder than I thought."

"And yet easier," Claudia says. "I always thought they would fight their attraction more."

"They’ve always loved each other," Talia says, smiling softly at the boys laughing in the middle of the dance floor. 

"More so than anyone else," Claudia agrees.

"Remember when Scott moved here and Derek thought he was gonna take his best friend away?"

"Poor kid never had a chance," Claudia laughs.

They’re silent again as their sons kiss each other and then pull away, still smiling at each other like they’re the best things in the world.

John’s arm wraps around Claudia’s shoulder as he leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “He sure looks happy.”

"So does Derek," Mark comments as he hugs Talia from behind.

"I’ll drink to that," Claudia says softly, reaching over to tap her champagne glass on Talia’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	11. Sweaty Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : 18 year old stiles with 30 year old nervous derek meeting the sheriff for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm tag for age difference applies here.

Saying that Derek was nervous to meet Stiles’ father is probably the biggest understatement of the century. The  _century_. Derek knows the age difference, knows that it should be wrong, but it’s not. It doesn’t feel wrong. 

Stiles is a legal adult now; he’s of consenting age, and he’s consenting to be with Derek. But he’s also the legal adult son of the sheriff. 

It’s scary and frightening, but Stiles is worth it. He’s completely worth it. He’s so caring and loyal and funny and smart. Really smart. Derek doesn’t deserve him, but Stiles makes him happy, and Derek is incredibly selfish, so he doesn’t break things off, doesn’t push any romance on the boy until his eighteenth birthday. And now it’s three months of them dating and Stiles has decided it’s time for Derek to meet his dad. 

Fuck.

"Calm down," Stiles whispers in his ear, gripping his hand tightly. "It’s not like he’s going to shoot you."

"He does have a gun," Derek reminds him. "And I wouldn’t blame. I’d shoot me."

Stiles rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he pulls him to the front door. “Come on. Just rip the bandaid off. He already knows about you. I told him.”

"Everything?" Derek asks.

"Well, not about our sex life because then he actually might shoot you," Stiles answers with a grin. "But he knows how old you are. Age is but a number, Derek."

"And a cell is but a room," he mutters under his breath.

Stiles laughs at that. “Drama queen. And I was eighteen before you asked me out. No legal issues here.”

Derek takes a deep breath as Stiles unlocks the front door. “Dad,” he calls out. “We’re here.”

Derek’s heart is pounding; his palms are sweating, and his stomach is rolling. He’s going to pass out or throw up or both. Oh  _god_.

"Derek," the sheriff greets as he walks into the room, his face hard. "You do know how old my son is, right?"

Stiles groans. “No, Dad. I’ve been lying to him this whole time about my  _perfectly legal_ age.”

The sheriff turns his hard stare to his son. “It’s a perfectly good question of why a thirty year old man would want to date a teenager.”

"Dad," Stiles whines.

His dad’s eyebrows lift like Stiles just proved his point, and Derek has to say something. He knows it.

"Stiles doesn’t exactly act like a teenager," Derek finally says, his voice quiet.

The sheriff’s stare is back on him. “Are we talking about the same Stiles?” he asks incredulously.

Derek takes a deep breath and tries again. “Yeah, he whines and has no filter and still gets into trouble like a teenager, but I thoroughly believe that Stiles is going to be fifty and still doing all of that; he’s not going to grow out of it. But the things that teenagers have to grow into, he already has. He’s already mature and smart and so selfless that it’s borderline stupid. He knows what he’s doing, and the fact that he knowingly chose me is probably the dumbest thing he’s ever done.”

"We can agree on that," the sheriff says.

"No, we cant," Stiles interrupts, but Derek ignores him.

"But it’s also the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time," Derek finishes.

Stiles smiles up at him, squeezing his hand. “Aww, Der.”

The sheriff rolls his eyes, but the hardness has left his face. “Let’s go eat dinner. I’m starving.” Then he turns his back and walks to the kitchen.

"Does he still hate me?" Derek whispers.

Stiles shakes his head with a big smile spreading his lips. “Nah, I think he’s gonna like you soon enough. Maybe as much as I do.”

Derek grimaces. “Hopefully not as much as you do.”

Stiles winces as he realizes what he said. “Yeah, no, that would be really bad.”

"Boys!" the sheriff calls out. "Stop making out and come eat."

Derek blushes and lets Stiles pull him into the kitchen, hoping that maybe Stiles is right, that his dad will like him soon enough.

And Stiles is proven right when his dad makes a speech eight years later at their wedding about how he couldn’t see anyone taking care of his son as well as Derek, and that he couldn’t be happier to have Derek as a son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/)


	12. You're Cruisn' For A Bruisin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Bad boy/Jock Derek and Nerd stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* this is one of my favorites. *whispers even quieter* it might be continued

Stiles loves seeing everyone’s faces as they walk down the hall. It’s like the most entertaining thing to have happened to him. Their  _faces_. Seriously. Everyone looks so incredibly shocked, jaws on the floor as Stiles leans into Derek. No one expected it. Not even Stiles did. It’s sure been a hell of a ride.

Derek Hale was the bad boy of the school, dangerous. Everyone knew that. No one dared talk to him or get in his personal space. Well, Stiles did because Stiles is an idiot with awful impulse control. Blame his ADHD. He does on a daily basis.

Anyway. He had a shit day, okay? Like it was bad. PE was god awful because Jackson wouldn’t stop aiming the ball at him because dodgeball was just a school sanctioned sport that allowed other kids to violently attack the others. Scott cancelled their weekend plans of playing CoD together and pigging out so he could go on another date with Allison. Then he saw Derek leaning up against a tree near the track, smoking, and Stiles decided that he really needed a cigarette at that time, so he determinedly walked up to Derek, asking to bum a smoke.

"Seriously?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. "How old are you? Are you even old enough to be in high school?"

"I’m a sophomore, jackass," Stiles grumbled. He was only sixteen. Derek was a senior, eighteen years old and just wasting time until graduation. "Just one cigarette. Please."

"Why do you think I’m going to be the one to give the underage son of the  _sheriff_  a cig?” Derek asked like Stiles was stupid, which  _rude_.

"It’s not like he’ll know," Stiles told him. "And it’s not like I would tell him where I got it."

Derek didn’t look convinced. “And what’s in it for me if I do?”

Stiles didn’t know what the boy wanted, so he offered all that he could, the nerd that he is. “Uh, I’ll do your homework?”

Derek laughed and then let his wander up and down Stiles’ body before handing him a cigarette. “Careful. These things will kill you.” Then he walked off without another word.

Stiles still isn’t entirely sure how they ended up from point A to point B. He just knows the next time he saw Derek, the boy was leaning against his jeep at the end of the day.

"My car’s at the mechanics," Derek explained. "Can I hitch a ride there? I’m supposed to pick it up after school."

Stiles eyed him carefully. “Is this payback for the cigarette?”

"If you want it to be, but I was thinking of something a bit more fun and involving a bed." Derek smirked as Stiles’ face turned red. 

"Get in," he instructed the older boy. But then Derek convinced him to stop for food on the way and they ate at a diner, Derek paying for both of them like it was a date.

Then it kind of became routine for one of them to drive the other home after Stiles’ jeep broke down.

Then it kind of just escalated into more until one day, they were sitting side by side in a booth and Stiles just decided to get over his fear of rejection and leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

Derek turned to him, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. “Is that payment for the cigarette?”

Stiles shook his head. 

"Then what’s it for?" Derek asked. "Dare from your friends? To show everyone at school your a badass? Or are you just curious about what it would be like to fuck a guy?"

"God, you’re an asshole," Stiles told him, sliding out of the booth. "A simple rejection would’ve sufficed." He took cash out of his pocket, throwing some on the table for his food and stormed out of the diner, feeling lucky that he was the one that drove that day and that his revenge was leaving Derek stranded at the diner.

So that broke their tradition. No more rides after school. No more meals at the diner. Until one day, Derek stormed up to Stiles’ table at lunch where he was sitting with Scott and Allison.  The older boy grabbed Stiles’ shirt, pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Payback for being an asshole," Derek told him.

Stiles glared and pushed him away. “No, that’s not how this works. I’m not gonna let you pay me back in sexual favors or whatever it is you have in your mind. You’re still an asshole.”

Derek glared at him, jaw tightening as his fists clenched. 

"Uh, Stiles," Scott said worriedly. "That’s Derek Hale."

"I know who he is, Scotty," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "It’s Derek Hale, the school bad boy, who is an  _asshole_.”

Derek looked even angrier, his eyes darting around like he wished he was anywhere else. “Damnit, Stiles. I’m not good at this, okay?”

"Good at what?" Stiles asked. "Using your words?"

The older boy took a deep breath, looking at the ground as he talked. “I’m not good at feelings, at being close to anyone. It’s easier when everyone is scared of me, but you weren’t ever scared of me then you…you kissed me. On the cheek. Do you know anyone in this school that would be brave enough to kiss me?”

Stiles kind of crumbled at that a little bit and just wrapped his arms around Derek, holding tightly. 

And that’s how now they’re walking down the hall together, hand in hand, sneaking looks at each other like neither of them believe that they have the other. 

And everyone is shocked that nerdy Stiles Stilinski somehow managed to make Derek Hale smile and hold his hands like the gushy romantic he is on the inside.


	13. Jailbait Ooh Ha Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : alive hale family sterek and they all tease derek for being all in love with his jail bait bf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone understands the chapter title. Otherwise, I'm gonna feel like an idiot.

Laura snickers in the background, trying to hold in her laughter. Peter’s eyes glow with happiness like a kid on Christmas morning who sees a mountain of presents with their name on it. Cora isn’t even trying to hold in her laughter.

And Stiles just smiles at everyone nervously from the door, face blotchy and red.

"Well, Derek," Peter drawls from the doorway, looking back at Derek with delight. "You’re twink boyfriend is here."

Laura can’t hold back her laughter after that, and Stiles looks at the ground like he wants it to swallow him whole. “How old  _are_ you? You look like you’re fifteen,” Laura exclaims.

"Look at his eyes," Cora says through her laughs. "He looks like he belongs in one of those porn videos where some big man is going to take him apart."

"He has Bambi eyes," Laura agrees.

Stiles’ face is even redder, and Derek glares at his family until his mom walks into the room.

"Laura, Cora," her voice booms, "go set the table for dinner and leave Stiles alone."

Derek wants to stick his tongue out at them as they walk to the kitchen, with their tails tucked between their legs, but then Peter is leaning closer to Derek and whispering, “You do know he’s the sheriff’s son, right?”

"Oh my god it’s only four years," Stiles cries out. "I’ll be eighteen in  _two fucking months,_ and my dad knows that Derek won’t touch me until then. Okay? Is everyone happy?”

Peter definitely looks happy. Creepily so.

"Stiles," Derek’s mom says soothingly, stepping closer to place a hand on his red cheek. "It’s okay. I apologize for my family being wildly inappropriate. We’re all just happy that Derek is finally letting us meet you."

He swallows and looks up hopefully at that. “Yeah?”

She nods. “I’m Talia. That’s my brother Peter. Forgive his creepiness. He hasn’t figured out how to talk to people yet.”

"I know how," Peter argues but then winks over at Stiles. "But I love seeing people squirm."

Stiles swallows, and Derek finally walks up to him, taking his hand. “Come on. We have a bit until dinner is ready.”

Talia steps back, letting Derek lead Stiles up the stairs.

"Ignore them," Derek tells him once they’re in his room.

Stiles lets go of his hand to explore the room, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “They say those things a lot, don’t they?”

Derek fights hard not to blush as he scratches the back of his neck. “They’re not subtle, and they like making fun of me. Laura and Cora have a bet on how long it will be until your dad arrests me.”

"He won’t," Stiles mumbles, looking down sadly.

Derek steps closer to him, lifting his chin and giving him a soft kiss. “I know,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against Stiles’. “They don’t mean it. They just like to make fun of me as often as they can. Just give it back to them. I know you can.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and nods against Derek’s forehead, stealing another kiss before his mom is yelling that dinner is ready.

Once everyone is seated at the table, Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ thigh, trying to comfort him as his family starts the verbal slaughter again.

"So, Stiles," Peter starts, "how long have you been interested in bigger men?"

Stiles chokes on the bite of steak he was chewing. “How long have you been interested in teenage boys?”

"Longer than my nephew I can assure you," Peter tells him, smiling widely.

Stiles stares him, and Derek can see the wheels churning in his head as he tries to understand Peter’s words and form a response. “What next? Are you going to try and tell me that you’re more  _qualified_  to take my virginity than Derek is? Cuz, dude, stealing your nephew’s boyfriend is kind of pathetic.”

Laura chokes on her food, and Cora just laughs and announces, “I like him.”

Derek tries to keep the smile off his face as he squeezes Stiles’ thigh. 

Peter nods. “You will definitely bring a lot of entertainment to our household.”

"Peter, stop subtly hinting at having a threesome with Derek and Stiles," Derek’s dad chastises exasperatedly. 

Stiles’ mouth drops open in surprise, and Peter beams at that. “I don’t know. Stiles seems like he might be interested.”

"No," Stiles quickly says. "Definitely not interested. Not even a little bit."

Peter leans across the table. “Give it time.”

"Peter!" Talia yells. "If you keep sexually harassing our guest, I will have to ask you to leave."

He sits back in his seat and doesn’t say anything for the remainder of the dinner luckily as Derek’s parents interrogate Stiles with the normal questions of where he’s planning on going to college, what his plans are for the future. Everything he has already discussed with Derek at some point or another. 

It’s wonderfully normal and boring until Stiles jumps in his seat about a foot into the air. “Jesus Christ, Peter,” Stiles yells. “Bad touch. Bad touch. I have the overwhelming need for a spray bottle now since you’re going to act like a dog.”

Peter just laughs as Talia drags her brother out of the house, Derek’s dad apologizing profusely, and Derek leaning in to do the same.

"It’s fine," Stiles answers with a wave of his hand. "I’m sure Peter and I will have plenty of time to get used to each other."

"So you’re still gonna stick around after that?" Derek asks, hopeful.

Stiles beams at him. “Of course. Everyone’s got a creepy uncle. Seriously. You should meet my Uncle Rob. Dude’s way worse than yours, but he has the excuse of being old and senile.”

Derek rolls his eyes, thankful that Stiles isn’t too freaked out.

"Twinks usually attract the older guys," Laura comments.

Stiles just laughs at that. “So I’ve heard.”

"I like you, jailbait," she tells him sincerely. "I hope you stick around."

Stiles’ smiles softens as he looks over at Derek. “Yeah, I hope so too.”


	14. It's Against The Bro-Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : Sterek, accidental c*** block Scott

It’s after a big fight with a coven of witches that Stiles finally gets the courage to grab Derek by his hole-filled shirt and yank him closer, leaning in for a kiss.

"Group hug!" Scott shouts as he wraps his arms around Stiles and Derek. Isaac and Erica jump in, and Boyd, Lydia, and Jackson join after much pestering from the others.

Stiles and Derek’s eyes meet, both of them looking disappointed and longing for everyone else to disappear. Stiles just sighs and hugs everyone, glad they’re alive and already forgiving Scott for being a cock block. It’s not like he did it on purpose.

Everyone goes back to the pack house, what used to be the Hale house until the pack urged Derek to rebuild it and to let them help. Everyone has their own room in the house and enough bathrooms for them not to fight over who gets to shower the blood off first if Derek offers up his bathroom and Stiles waits until he gets home to shower.

Which is what they do because that means they’ll be alone.

Once Derek nods, the sign that everyone is in the shower, Stiles breathes out, “Finally,” before walking back up to Derek again, grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him closer.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott calls out, walking into the room. "Can I hitch a ride with you? Oh, hey. What are you guys doing? Is it a scenting thing?" He lifts his arm and starts smelling his arm. "Does Stiles smell like witches or something like I do and not like pack? Hey, I think I need to be scented too then."

He walks into their space, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck and somehow missing the flash of red eyes and growl Derek sends him and the sigh from Stiles. He leans his neck away, letting Scott have his fill and then watching as his best friend hugs the fuck out of the guy that Stiles really, really wants to be kissing right now and maybe having celebratory we’re alive sex. His life. Seriously.

He fondly thinks back on the days that Scott kept saying he didn’t need an alpha and Derek wasn’t his. 

*

Stiles quickly realizes how lucky he was. He used to spend most of his free time in Derek’s house, in the library reading where he and Derek were  _alone_ , but that’s not the case anymore. The entire pack is always around now. They usually are after a big fight like that where they just want to band together and bask in the after glow of a fight where they all survived. Even Jackson looks less pissed than normal like he’s actually glad most of them are alive.

Stiles is just pissed. He wants alone time with Derek; he wants to kiss the fuck out of him and and and so many other things.

But Scott is  _everywhere_  now. Stiles is sitting on the love seat, reading and Derek tries to sit next to him, but Scott’s there first, leaning up against his best friend to see what he’s reading.

Derek is alone in his room, changing shirts because Isaac got flour all over it when they were baking cookies, so Stiles decides to sneak upstairs after a long look from Derek, but Scott follows him and pulls Stiles into his room because Stiles  _has_  to see this new shirt Scott bought and has to know if Allison will like it.

Then they’re  _finally_  alone in the kitchen, so Stiles wraps his arms around Derek from behind, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck when Scott comes from out of nowhere and wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle. 

"It’s a Stiles sandwich!" he announces with a laugh.

Stiles is going crazy. He is. Now that he knows that Derek will kiss back - which has been obvious from how frustrated Derek looks too - he doesn’t want to wait.

Which is why in the middle of pack movie night - where Stiles actually managed to sit next to Derek even if Scott’s on his other side - Stiles just mumbles, “Fuck it,” he leans in and kisses Derek’s cheek, hoping the man would get the message and turn his head for more. 

But before Derek can turn his head, Scott’s arm wraps around Stiles shoulder and his lips are against Stiles’ cheek. “I didn’t know you were in an affectionate mood, buddy!” Scott says. “You should’ve told me.”

Stiles lets out a noise of frustration as Derek looks over at them with wild eyes. “He’s doing it on purpose,” Derek says. “He has to be.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Dude, it’s all accidental. He’s oblivious. Like dangerously so.”

Scott looks up at them, eyes wide and confused. “What are you guys talking about?”

Lydia answers for them. “You keep cock blocking them, Scott.” She sounds bored with it, and apparently everyone else has noticed it except Scott.

"Yeah," Erica answers. "Why do you think we keep trying to leave them alone in a room?"

"I spilled flour all over his shirt for a reason," Isaac tells him. "Do you really think I’m that messy at baking? You’ve seen me eat spaghetti." It’s really an experience to watch Isaac eat spaghetti too because everyone watches silently, hoping for him to get sauce  _somewhere_ , but his face and clothes and hands are impeccably clean the entire time without the use of a napkin. Stiles suspects magic.

Realization floods Scott as he leans back in horror. “Dude,” he whispers. “I am so sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t realize.”

"Scott, it’s okay," Stiles tells him, patting his best friend on the cheek.

"No, it’s not," Derek growls. "I have been waiting  _years_  to be able to make a move on you, Stiles, and now that I finally know that I’m allowed, he’s  _everywhere_. How? How, Scott?” The man sounds wild, desperate, and Stiles is oddly proud that it’s all because of a lack of kissing him.

Stiles’ other hand rests on Derek’s cheek. “Hey, both of you need to calm down. It’s not like Scotty was doing it on purpose.”

Scott shakes his head enthusiastically. “I would never, Stiles. I know how you feel about Derek. I just didn’t know you were finally pulling the moves on him.”

Stiles smiles sadly at his friend. “Yeah, I’ve been trying, but my idiot of a best friend has been there at every turn.”

Suddenly, Scott looks very determined. “Okay, everyone out. Movie night is being relocated to mine and Stiles’ apartment. Go, go. Get out.” He stands up and starts dragging Isaac out, glaring at everyone who won’t follow.

Stiles and Derek sit on the couch, watching everyone shoot them glares over their shoulders as they’re forced the leave the house.

Then the house is empty. So wonderfully empty. There’s no doubt Scott is keeping everyone away for the night, and Stiles just turns to Derek with a wide smile.

"I’m all yours, buddy," he announces, and Derek is on him faster than. Well, Stiles’ mind is a little too busy focusing on the way Derek’s lips and tongue feel on his and how Derek’s hands are  _roaming_  his body to complete that comparison.


	15. The Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Bakery Sterek

"Oh my  _god_ ,” Stiles moans as he walks in. “It smells wonderful in here.” And it really does. It smells like heaven if heaven were baked sugary goods.

The man behind the counter makes Stiles want to moan again because  _seriously_? How can someone be so incredibly sexy? How?  _How_?

"Uh, welcome to Hale’s Bakery?" the man gets out, looking at Stiles wide-eyed. 

"Is that a question?" Stiles asks. "Are you unsure of where you are? Should I be concerned?"

"Obviously you ask enough questions for the both of us," the man deadpans. 

Stiles can’t help but laugh. “I like you…er, what’s your name?”

"Derek."

"I’m Stiles!" He steps closer to the counter. "I just moved back here, and I saw that The Grind was replaced with something else and wanted to check it out. So far, I’m impressed by the smells. How’s your coffee?"

Derek shrugs. “It tastes like coffee.”

Stiles wants to laugh again. “That’s definitely a good sign. Can I get a large americano and what do you recommend?”

"It’s all edible," he answers.

This time Stiles laughs. “Dude, you gotta give me more than that.”

"Don’t call me ‘dude’." His frown is  _adorable_  oh my god. How can a man so big and muscular be adorable too? 

"Please?" Stiles isn’t above begging for baked goods. Seriously. He isn’t.

The man sighs. “The velvet cupcake with cream cheese and chocolate frosting is okay.”

"I’ll take it!"

Stiles may or may not go back the next day. Instead of a grumpy man with grumpy eyebrows greeting him, it’s a very excited, slightly feral looking woman with very similar eyebrows.

"Welcome to Hale’s Bakery!" she chimes. "What can I get for you?"

"Where’s Derek?" he asks without really meaning to.

Her smile becomes evil as she eyes him. Like he can physically feel his eyes on her, and he’s maybe a little afraid for his life. “He’s off today,” she answers slowly. “He’ll be back tomorrow. Do you want me to get his schedule for you?”

He blushes. “Uh, no. I’ll just have a large americano and the red velvet cupcake with cream cheese and chocolate frosting.” Because that cupcake was seriously the best mouth-gasm he’s ever had.

She rings him up, still smiling creepily and starts chatting to him as she makes the coffee. “So who are you?”

"Stiles," he answers then regrets not lying to her and just running away.

"Stiles," she says with a nod. "Derek mentioned you yesterday. I’m Laura. His big sister."

He has never been more scared and intimidated of a woman before, and he’s still friends with Lydia. Oh god. Laura and Lydia together would probably mean the end of the world. Stiles knows this.

"Here you go,  _Stiles_ ,” she says as she hands over the coffee and cupcake. “Enjoy.”

He does enjoy but he can almost taste the fear in his coffee. But that’s probably his imagination. Probably.

*

He goes back. It’s almost a daily thing. He even buys a couple dozen cupcakes from Derek to bring to the station, and he doesn’t miss the fact that Derek’s eyes don’t leave him. 

He doesn’t get why until as he’s about leave, Derek chokes out, “You’re a deputy?”

Stiles looks down at his uniform and smiles. “What gave it away? Do I look like the kind of person that scream justice or is it the uniform?”

Derek swallows and looks down. “The uniform. It fits well…” He coughs as the tips of his ears turn pink. “It fits well on you.”

Stiles grins and takes a bite of the cupcake he got for himself. He had to make sure he got his favorite one, recommended by Derek. “Thanks, dude. See you tomorrow!”

*

Stiles doesn’t see him tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next day. It’s just been Laura manning the front, who grins maniacally at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that your smile puts the fear of God into people?" he asks.

She cackles. “I was hoping it would be put the fear of  _me_  into people.”

"I’d rather you not be inside me thanks," he comments, wincing slightly.

"But you’d be okay with  _Derek_  being inside you.” It’s a statement, but she cocks an eyebrow like she’s expecting an answer.

He grimaces and grabs his coffee from her. “I’m not discussing the possibility of my fantasies about your brother and whether or not they are a thing that involve him inside me with you. Gross, Laura. He’s your brother.”

She just smiles at him as he walks away with a shudder. Gross.

*

Fortunately, Derek is back the next day, and it’s like a breath of fresh air. Stiles even lets out a relieved sigh.

"Derek, my man," he says with a grin. "I’ve missed you. Your sister scares me. Where’ve you been?"

Derek looks confused. “I was here?”

"No, you weren’t?" Stiles tells him.

Derek points his thumb behind him. “I was in the kitchen. You know. Where the baking happens.”

“ _You_ bake everything?” Stiles is shocked. Flabbergasted. Surprised all of the words showing how Stiles didn’t expect this.

Derek just nods like it’s no big deal. It’s the  _biggest_  of deals. 

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Just opens his mouth and then closes it and does a super, unattractive impression of a fish out of water because that’s exactly how he feels right now. “ _Dude_ ,” he says breathlessly. “Marry me?” _  
_

Derek laughs at that and shakes his head. “At least buy me dinner first,” he jokes.

"I can do that," Stiles immediately answers and then coughs. "If you, uh, wanted me to. I could take you out to dinner."

Derek is the one that looks shocked now, surprised, flabbergasted then he reigns it in with a nod. “That would be okay with me.”

"Wow, way to boost up my ego there. Could you sound any less excited about going on a date with me? Please? I really love it when people are reluctant to date me."

The baker frowns and then sighs. “I wanna date you, Stiles. I don’t know what else you want from me.”

"Cupcakes, cookies, muffins, and probably a kiss somewhere in there," Stiles tells him with a smile. "You know, all the sweet things."

"You’re an idiot," Derek says, rolling his eyes, but his lips are twitching like he wants to smile.

"I’m an idiot," Stiles agrees, "for  _you_.”

Derek lets out a long suffering sigh. “Get out of my bakery.”

"I’m never leaving now."

And for some reason, Derek doesn’t look all that upset with that statement.


	16. Manpain? More Like Manpine (that was stupid i'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** sterek Pining

"Okay, this is officially pathetic," Erica announces.

Derek snaps his head away from the dining room where Stiles, Scott, and Lydia are talking and towards Erica where she’s sitting on the couch, confused. “What is pathetic?”

"You literally just whined because he hugged Lydia," she points out, exasperated. "Yeah, it was under your breath and I’m probably the only one that heard it, but  _still_. Derek, it’s  _Lydia_. Stiles has been over her for years now.”

He glares at her, flashing his eyes once, but that never does anything to Erica. She’s a “ _free spirit, Derek. I’m an independent werewolf who don’t need no alpha._ " Yet she still acts and smells like pack. She and Stiles still like to proclaim that they’re independent as often as they can. Even  _Stiles_ smells like pack. 

And no one but Erica can prove that Derek actually smiled when he first smelled pack on Stiles, and he threatened Erica to never tell a soul.

Obviously she told Boyd and Lydia the first chance she got. The three of them - well, more of Lydia and Erica than Boyd who just sits in silence and watches his girlfriend do whatever - have been trying to get Derek to tell Stiles about his  _feelings_ for the better part of their college careers, which translates into the worst three years of Derek’s life. They won’t leave him alone.

He doesn’t have feelings for Stiles. He doesn’t.

And even if he did, Stiles sure doesn’t reciprocate. Why would he? He has plenty of other options in college, options that aren’t werewolves or fucked up or broody or can hold conversations with their eyebrows as Stiles likes to frequently point out. The point is, Stiles has been options, better suitors than Derek. 

That and Derek doesn’t have feelings for him.

"What’s up, sour wolf?" Stiles asks, sitting on the arm of the armchair Derek is sitting on and poking at his eyebrows. Derek is pulled away from his thoughts to see that his house is empty again and has no idea where Lydia and Scott went. "You look sourer than usual."

"He’s pining," Erica says, like she’s helping.

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up at that. “Oh, yeah? The big scary alpha has a crush? That’s, uh… that’s big news. Who is it?”

Erica opens her mouth to answer before Derek growls at her. Her eyes harden, but she closes her mouth and bares her neck ever so slightly that only he notices the submission. 

"Oh, it’s a secret," Stiles hisses excitedly. "You guys know I love these. So is it someone I know?"

Derek keeps his glare on Erica, who looks very unhappy that she can’t play the game. 

Stiles sighs, twisting so his feet are in Derek’s lap and he can face the alpha better. Derek’s hand automatically hook around the human’s ankles, his thumbs moving idly. It’s automatic, okay? He and Stiles are friends now. Stiles is pack. Pack is close. 

"You guys aren’t gonna give me  _any_ hints?” His eyes widen as his bottom lip sticks out, giving Derek the best puppy eyes he can. “Is it me?” he asks, laughing and then hisses in pain when Derek’s grip on his ankles tightens.

Erica smirks as Stiles’ eyes widen again but in shock this time as realization colors his face. “Oh, my god. Derek, is it me?”

Derek throws the legs that are in his lap off and hurriedly gets up as he makes a hasty retreat to anywhere but his house. 

"Uh-uh!" Stiles shouts, chasing after him, jumping onto his back. It’s instinct for Derek to catch him, hooking his arms under Stiles’ knees. "You can’t escape from me, Der. You gotta tell me." He squeezes his legs tighter around Derek’s waist. "Is it me?"

Conveniently, Erica has disappeared, and Derek can no longer hear Boyd and Isaac’s heartbeats from upstairs where they were studying. The house is empty because of course it is.

Derek sighs defeat. “I don’t have a crush.”

"Erica seemed pretty sure that you’ve been pining," Stiles reminds him, resting his chin on the alpha’s shoulder. "And it does explain some things. Like why you bare your teeth at anyone I’ve brought home. Poor Richard, I thought he was gonna piss himself."

"He was a dick," Derek can’t help but say.

Stiles laughs. “Yeah, he was. You know, when he broke up with me, he told me that he couldn’t compete with a guy like you. I didn’t know there was a competition, but then when my next girlfriend, Claire, broke up with me, she gave me a whole speech about how she couldn’t date a guy who was in love with someone else. Apparently, I only have eyes for one guy.”

Derek tries to stomp down on the jealousy burning low in his stomach, but he can’t keep the scowl off his face. “That would explain the lack of boyfriends and girlfriends parading around my house in the last year.”

The weight on his back lifts when Stiles jumps off him. “This is conversation we should have face to face,” Stiles says as he moves to stand in front of Derek. 

Derek swallows, not wanting to hear the rejection speech Stiles has planned. The one where Stiles tells him he can’t return his feelings because he’s in love with someone else. 

"I don’t wanna hear it," Derek half-growls, trying to walk away.

"Come on, D," Stiles whines, grabbing onto his arm. "Don’t be like that. Please? Just listen. I promise I will leave and never come back once I get it out. Scout’s honor." He holds up his right hand, three fingers up.

"You were never a Boy Scout," Derek says, rolling his eyes.

Stiles grins at him, putting his hand down. He takes a deep breath, his face falling into something more serious. “I have loved the same guy for probably four years now. That’s a long time, you know? I mean, I’m a loyal guy and once I decide someone is worth my time, well, you know me. I cling as hard as I can, but I don’t think I’ve ever clung to someone that wasn’t my dad or Scott as hard as I do to you. So, uh. I guess you know now.” Stiles’ entire face is red, his heart beating faster than Derek’s ever heard it, faster than when they’re in life-threatening danger. “I love you, Derek.”

The entire world stops. Derek stops breathing. Nothing makes a sound. Nothing exists outside of this moment that Derek is pretty sure is a dream.

"You love me?" Derek asks.

Stiles just nods, looking down at his feet, and Derek can smell the sadness and hurt rolling off of him.

"Why does that make you sad?" Derek asks. "Do you not want to love me?" Derek doesn’t tell him that he understands, and what he doesn’t understand is how Stiles could love him.

"It’s usually a sad time when you’re professing your love to someone who doesn’t actually feel the same," Stiles brokenly whispers. 

And it’s that tone, that hopelessness that fills Stiles’ voice that causes Derek to grab the human’s face and bring it closer to his. 

"Dude, no," Stiles says, turning his head away from Derek’s attempt at kissing him. "Don’t try to return the feelings cuz you pity me. That’s super shitty of you."

"I’m not trying," Derek tells him softly, bringing Stiles’ face back to his. "I love you too, Stiles. When Erica told you I’m pining, it was over you. It’s always been you."

Stiles looks into his eyes, biting his lip nervously like he doesn’t think he can have this, can hope for it, but then he slowly leans in, eyes never leaving Derek’s as he finally connects their lips. 

Derek’s eyes slip close, and he pushes in closer to Stiles, kissing him with all that he’s worth.

When they pull back, Stiles’ smile is blinding. “Stop pining now, okay? You got me. You’ll always have me.”

And Derek hopes that that’s a promise Stiles will keep the rest of their lives.


	17. T-Swift's Fearless Was The Soundtrack For My High School Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [ this ](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/92463267170/teen-wolf-au-the-one-in-which-derek-is-an-awkward) post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need more high school aus

_She wears short skirts I have a penis. She’s cheer captain and I still have a penis_. It’s written all over his physics notes because Erica can’t control herself.

“Is he even bi?” she asks under her breath. “Like he’s been dating Lydia for like ever.”

“He’s not dating Lydia,” Derek reminds her. “It’s just a rumor. They’re really close friends.”

She starts adding cartoons next to the lyrics she made up. Derek barely catches her wrist in time from her depicting a cartoon penis on his notes in  _pen_. “Then why haven’t you made a move?” she counters, glaring at him and ripping her wrist from his grip, doodling flowers instead of penises now.

“Because, to go along with your inappropriate lyric changing, he doesn’t belong with me,” Derek half-growls at her.

Her eyes rolls, but she doesn’t look up from her doodling. She’s half out of her seat to lean over Derek’s desk and to doodle over his notes. Luckily, they have a sub today; Mr. Harris would’ve given her detention before she even thought about leaning over to Derek’s desk. Derek can’t decide if he’s actually happy Mr. Harris isn’t here when he looks down at his notes and sees the penis Erica snuck in with the flowers. Of course.

“Fearless,” Erica sings under her breath. “Why don’t you do that?”

“Can we stop making Taylor Swift references?” Derek asks. “This conversation has had enough of them.”

She looks up at him, scandalized, but before she can say anything someone buts in their conversation with, “There are never enough T-Swift references.”

Erica beams at the intruder, and Derek glares at him until he sees who it is. Stiles is leaning on the desk on Derek’s other side, smirking amusedly. His eyes are dancing around Derek’s notebook, so obviously he’s super mature about it and immediately closes the notebook.

“You sure you have a penis, Derek?” Stiles asks, his lips twitching like he’s trying not to laugh. “I don’t think you pointed it out enough in your notes.”

Derek is scowling over at Erica, who is back in her own chair looking away innocently. Derek hates her. He really does. He has no idea why he decided to make her his best friend. Boyd is a good replacement. Boyd doesn’t write butchered lyrics in his notebook. Boyd doesn’t laugh at him and make fun of him. Well, not out loud.

“Erica wrote it,” Derek mumbles, trying not to flush a very unflattering red like he knows he’s going to anyway.

Stiles laughs this time and nods. “Well, don’t let your penis get you down. In fact, it should get up. Very up.” He sends over an exaggerated wink before going back to his desk that’s next to McCall, Allison, and Lydia. The latter sends a look back to Derek judgingly and then turns to say something to Stiles, who looks back at Derek before blushing and looking down at his desk with his shoulders hunched.

Derek’s stomach drops. Of course a popular jock like Stiles wouldn’t want Derek.

“He wants you,” Erica says confidently with a sure nod of her head.

“Why would he want a total nerd like me?” He buries his face in his arms, no longer wanting to face this class.

“Only way to know is to ask,” she says loftily like that’s a thing that he could just _do_.

“I’d rather not face that disaster, but thanks for the suggestion.”

She hums in respond, and Derek wants to know what it means, but he’s definitely too busy hiding in shame.

*

 “I made a dick joke to him, Lyds,” Stiles hisses. “Oh my god. What is wrong with me?”

She looks over her shoulder presumably to look at Derek, and he wants to yell at her for it, but that will just bring more attention to him. “I think he liked it,” she tells him when she turns back. “Stop moping. Red is not your color.”

He looks back at Derek, who looks back at him. And damn. What color are his eyes? The color of the wind? Stiles is so far gone on him, and he made a  _dick joke_ to  _Derek_. What the fuck is wrong with him? Stiles looks back at his desk, feeling the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“If I remember a certain traumatizing shopping trip well enough, you told me red is my color,” he snaps at Lydia.

Scott reaches over, gripping his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, dude. Everyone knows Derek likes dick, right?”

Stiles’ eyes narrow at his best friend, wondering not for the first time why he associates with these assholes. “Yeah, but that’s not the point, Scotty. The point is I probably look like a total tool to him.”

“You  _are_  a tool,” Lydia informs him

“Not helping,” Stiles groans as he slams his head on his desk, and  _ow_  that was a lot more painful than he expected.

Then there’s a hand in his hair and it’s soft and comforting so it must be Allison. “You know, he’s in the exact same position as you right now,” she tells him gently. “You two should start coordinating your positions now.”

There’s a snort from Scott and a small laugh from Lydia. “You guys are the worst,” he reminds them. “I hate all of you. I don’t know why I’m friends with any of you.”

“Because you’re a loser and couldn’t get any other people to pity you enough to befriend you,” Jackson says as he saunters over, coming back from the bathroom where he probably spent five minutes straight staring at himself because he’s Jackson Everyone’s Type Whittemore.

Stiles lifts his hand up to flip him the bird. Finally, the bell rings and Stiles can escape to lacrosse where he decidedly doesn’t spend the time looking for Derek in the bleachers. He likes to sit in the bleachers and do homework while Erica cheers on her boyfriend, Boyd. Stiles does  _not_  look forward to this part of the day. He doesn’t. He just has practice and he’s good at lacrosse, so that’s why it’s always a good part of the day. Derek has like 20% to do with it. Okay maybe 60%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* this also might be continued at a later point.


	18. I Don't Watch A Lot of Movies Sooo This Was Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Watching Movies Sterek

Without really meaning to, it becomes regular, the whole watching movies together. After Stiles figured out how many movies Derek hasn’t seen, he takes it as his personal mission to expose Derek to pop culture, the good, the bad, and the downright ugly. So he shows amazing movies like Captain America and funny movies like 22 Jump Street, romance movies like The Notebook (Stiles he had never seen so much approval from Lydia) and just downright, laughably horrible, b-list movies like Troll 2.

They watched everything. Every Friday after school to Stiles’ curfew of midnight, they watched movies. And even though Derek had already seen them, they marathoned the Star Wars trilogies two Fridays in a row because one can never see Star Wars too many times. Even the prequels. 

So this whole movie thing, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a thing they do, Stiles and Derek that is. The first couple of weeks, some of the pack joined them, but they stopped coming, and it became normal for it to be just Stiles and Derek in his apartment watching movies alone. Not sure if you got the hint or not, but Stiles and Derek were always  _alone_. And it was normal. And generally enjoyable.

What was a big deal? The fact that now they’re watching Anchorman, and Derek is sitting really close to Stiles like  _really_  close, ya feel? Stiles can definitely feel. In fact, he can feel Derek from his shoulder to his knee. They’re practically pressed up together, and Stiles doesn’t know what to do? Does he snuggle closer, tense up and blurt out “no homo” (even though Stiles actually wants to whisper  _so homo_ ) before running away, pretend nothing is going on, or just offer Derek more popcorn? The possibilities are endless, but what does Stiles do? Nothing. He does nothing.

He takes careful, deep breaths, trying to control his heart rate and thoughts because he knows werewolves can smell arousal, so he’s not going to smell like that. Nope. 

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asks, turning to face Stiles.

He clutches the popcorn to his chest, eyes wide as he looks straight at the tv. The tv is  _very_  interesting. Much more interesting than Derek. “Yup,” he croaks out. “All hom—good over here.”

From the corner of his eye, Stiles sees that Derek does not look impressed. In fact, he reaches over for the remote, pauses the tv and takes the popcorn from Stiles, setting it on the coffee table. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

"Nothing is wrong," he says, wincing at the paused movie on the screen. He doesn’t remember what they’re watching and it must be something Stiles hasn’t seen before because he doesn’t recognize whatever is on the screen.

"Want to rephrase that so it’s not a lie?"

"Am I allowed to say no?" Stiles counters, peeking over at Derek, who shakes his head no. "How come you’re allowed to say no? And you can’t use your  _I’m the alpha_ excuse because you’re not anymore.”

Stiles can  _feel_  how unimpressed Derek is. His eyebrows certainly show it and the flat look he’s giving Stiles.

"Ugh fine, asshole," Stiles mumbles, looking down at his lap. "You’re sitting really close to me."

There’s silence and then Derek scoots over, leaving an entire cushion between them. “Better?”

"I didn’t say I didn’t like it. That was actually the problem. Me liking it."

More silence and then Derek is even closer to Stiles than he was before and  _how_  is that even possible? His arm wraps around Stiles’ shoulder, his nose trailing along Stiles’ hairline down to his neck. “Better?” Derek whispers, his breath brushing across Stiles’ skin.

Stiles swallows. “Yeah, but can we restart the movie? I wasn’t paying attention the first time.”

Derek huffs a laugh, playing the movie again and leaning back so Stiles can curl into his chest.

They still have movie night every Friday, but the rest of the pack now knows to stay far, far away from Derek’s apartment on Friday nights.


	19. Books Are A Scientifically Proven Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Library sterek

"And where exactly were you?" Talia demands of her son when her son walks through the door.

"Uh, the library?" Derek answers, his voice wavering and sounding unsure.

Laura barks out a laugh from where she’s sitting on the couch. “Like you would be caught dead in the library.”

Derek blushes. “Listen to my heartbeat,” he challenges, knowing she never passes up a challenge. “I was at the library.”

Her eyes narrow in suspicion when his heartbeat doesn’t falter. “What were you doing at the library? You usually do your rebellious, bad boy stuff in the park or preserve.”

He curls his lip at her, trying not to growl at her. “Shut up, Laura.”

"As if Mom doesn’t already know," she scoffs.

He looks to his mom, who has an eyebrow arched and is watching him closely. “I don’t do rebellious, bad boy stuff.”

Talia snorts. “I know, Derek. I’m your mother. I know everything. Except why you were at the library.”

He opens his mouth to answer when he hears a car driving up their driveway. Everyone freezes, listening to the car chugging it’s way to their house. All is quiet in the house as someone turns off the car, climbs out and walks to the front door, ringing the doorbell. 

Since Derek is closest he opens the door warily, scared to see what’s behind the door when he doesn’t think anyone was supposed to come over tonight. But then the librarian is standing in front of the door, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles drawls out. "I, uh…you left your backpack at the library. And I thought it would be important."

"Stiles?" Laura calls out, jumping off the couch and running over to hug him. Derek regularly forgets that Stiles graduated high school with his sister. It makes him jealous and it reminds Stiles that Derek is younger than him and way out of his league.

"What have you been up to?" Laura asks, smiling widely at Stiles.

"I’m the new librarian," Stiles answers with a shrug and shy smile. "Still a complete nerd obviously."

"That’s why Derek was at the library," Laura says, nodding to herself once as if she understands everything and judging by the look she gives her little brother, she probably does.

"Walking into a house of werewolves is always an adventure, isn’t it?" Stiles jokes.

Everyone freezes again, looking at Stiles warily before he gets it. “Oh, dude. Sorry you guys didn’t know I knew, did you? My best friend got bit in college, and I’ve been in the know since then.” He scratches at the back of his neck. “Anyway. Der, your backpack. I’ll, uh, just go home now. Good seeing you, Laura, Mrs. Hale.”

"Stay for dinner," Talia offers before Stiles can get too far.

He looks up at her hopefully. “Sure! Sounds great.”

"Until then, Derek, why don’t you give Stiles a tour of the house." Derek’s mom has a habit of making suggestions sounding like demands. She is the alpha after all. "I’m sure he would love to see your room. Just be sure to be down in time for dinner."

Derek blushes, grabbing his backpack and then trying to run to his room except he has to lead Stiles, so he keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure the librarian is following him. Once they’re in his room, Derek puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the floor nervously.

"Is it just me or did it seem like your mom just gave us permission to fool around?" Stiles asks, walking around the room and looking at everything.

Derek didn’t know his face could get redder, but he’s pretty sure it is now. “Um, she kind of assumes like that a lot. But I know you don’t want fool around. With me. It’s okay. Laura’s room is right across the hall and she’s probably in there now that the entertainment has died down.”

Then Stiles’ scent floods his nose as the man hooks a finger under Derek’s chin, lifting his head up. “I definitely want to fool around you,” Stiles tells him with a cheeky smile. “If you want to, of course.”

"I do," Derek blurts. "But aren’t I too young for you?"

"You’re eighteen, right?"

Derek nods.

"That’s only three years age difference. And it’s legal. And your mom seems okay with it. I don’t see a problem, do you?"

Derek shakes his head.

"I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" Stiles inches closer, waiting for Derek’s approval, so he nods again, closing his eyes as Stiles’ lips touch his. 


	20. All I Could Imagine Was Stiles As Jennifer Lopez In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Sterek wedding planner

"Derek, my man!" Stiles answers his phone casually or he’s trying to be casual. It’s hard when you have a crush on your client in his line of work, considering Stiles is a wedding planner. "What can I do for you?"

"Laura wants to change the colors again," Derek sighs, sounding exasperated. "I swear, she is driving me insane. She is literally the definition of bridezilla."

Stiles bites his lip from saying anything. Just because Derek badmouths his fiance, doesn’t mean he’s interested in Stiles. Just because they flirt a lot doesn’t mean Derek is interested. He’s obviously unhappy in his relationship, and Stiles, being the responsible and professional adult that he is cannot come between a man and his fiancee. He can’t. He believes in happy endings and that marriage is beautiful; he can’t be the one to ruin one before it even begins.

"What are they now?" Stiles asks, searching his office for the HALE binder he has. He flips through it, finding the page on their colors. Holding in a sigh, he grimaces at the page. With the change of colors means a lot of things change. He cringes at calling Lydia, the florist, to change the flower order  _again_.

"Black and yellow," Derek tells him, sounding unhappy with the decision. "Isaac is a huge Batman fan. For some reason, Laura wants to appease him."

From the way they talk about him, Stiles has assumed that Isaac is Laura’s son. “Umm, well nothing wrong with a little Batman, right?” Stiles says, trying to appease the client.

Derek grunts and answers with, “I’m more of a Marvel guy than DC.”

And ugh. As if Stiles needed more reasons to be in love with Derek. Um, not in love. No. It’s just a crush. A  _crush_. “I’m a Marvel guy too. Spider-Man has always been incredibly attractive to me.”

Derek laughs, and Stiles is blushing like the idiot he is. “Maybe we should discuss this more over dinner?”

"Uh, what?" Stiles asks. He did  _not_  just get asked out by his client. His taken client. And Stiles has a very healthy mix of respect and fear for Laura and would never do that. “You realize Laura’s my client too, right? I couldn’t do that to her.”

"What does Laura have to do with this?" Derek asks, sounding genuinely confused. Oh, no. That’s a very bad sign. Stiles doesn’t want to have to spell this out to the guy. "If you don’t want to go on a date with me, then just say no. There’s no reason to make up stupid excuses involving my sister."

"Your sister?" Now Stiles is the confused one. "Who’s your sister?"

"Laura," Derek says slowly like he’s talking to someone really, really stupid, which rude. Stiles is really smart, okay?

"I asked who your sister is," Stiles snaps impatiently. "Not who your fiancee is. I know that very well thank you. It’s been a constant source of misery that you’re engaged these last three months."

Derek sighs. “Laura  _is_  my sister. She’s getting married to Isaac. I’m her ‘man of honor’ and am helping her plan because Isaac doesn’t want to be involved in it unless it’s changing the colors again.”

"Wait. So you’re not getting married?" Stiles asks because he’s in shock. He has spent the last three months crushing on Derek and feeling guilty for it because the guy was engaged and now he learns that Derek isn’t engaged? No way.

"Yes, Stiles," Derek tells him in a very exasperated tone. "I’m single, and I’m trying to ask you out on a date. Anything else you need spelled out for you?"

"Nope! I’m good. So, uh, when are you free for dinner?"

And that’s how Stiles ended up needing his own wedding planner three years later.


	21. Shortest Ficlet I've Ever Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** domestic sterek

There are suds everywhere. Literally everywhere. The white foam is covering almost every surface of the kitchen. The dishwasher practically exploded, vomiting soap  _everywhere_. How did this even happen? Stiles doesn’t remember being the last to do dishes because last night was Derek’s night, and  _oh._

"Derek!" Stiles yells, stomping up the stairs. For not the first time, he laments how big the Hale house is, but he knows that one day, Derek hopes to fill the house with kids and pack, and Stiles isn’t actually opposed to that at all.

He finds his stupid werewolf husband naked in the shower, and Stiles just knows Derek planned this. “Derek!” he yells again, standing in front of the glass shower door. “What did you do to our dishwasher?”

Derek looks over at him, his face contorting to look as innocent as possible, but everyone knows Derek isn’t innocent. “What’s wrong with the dishwasher?” he asks.

Stiles sighs loudly, impervious to Derek’s tactic of being naked. “No one else lives here, and last night was your night to do dishes,” Stiles accuses, pointing at his husband.

Derek shrugs, rubbing his soaped up hands through his hair. “I didn’t do it?”

Narrowing his eyes tightly, Stiles puts his hands on his hips like the naggy husband he never thought he would be but totally is. “Derek Samuel Stilinski-Hale. What did you do to my dishwasher?”

"Do you want a blowjob?" Derek blurts out, and maybe Stiles is a little not impervious to  _all_  of his husband’s tactics.

An hour later, they’re in bed when Stiles hears the front door opening and Scott yelling through the house, “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN?”


	22. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Big bad scary wolf boss of college Derek and new/first year Stiles who doesn't know about derek or all the rumours and basically is Stiles and just sees Derek as a big softie and all his first year friends are amazed at their friendship (well at how stiles treats derek as someone normal and that Derek let's them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is the fic that got me like 100 followers in one day it was fucking insane)

Stiles is really excited for college, okay? He’s going to be not be living at home, but without the actual commitment of an apartment. He’s in classes that actually interest him. And his favorite part? He doesn’t have any classes scheduled before ten in the morning.  _Fuck yeah_.

One thing he was also excited for? The anonymity of college, the fact that here no one cares who you are or aren’t. It’s completely unlike high school where everyone knew Stiles as the nerd who couldn’t play lacrosse and couldn’t focus on something that wasn’t his pathetic crush on Lydia Martin.

At college? Stiles is going to be an entirely new person. There’s no Lydia here. No Jackson to make fun of him and terrorize him in the locker room or on the field. No Danny trying to make him get his mind off of Lydia by random hook-ups. No Heather stringing him along.

No, Stiles is a whole new person, and he is an independent man who don’t need no romantic interest to validate his self-worth. He’s a mature  _adult_  now. Well, not if you ask his dad, so heads-up,  _don’t ask Stiles’ dad_.

So all of that aside, imagine Stiles’ surprise and disappointment when the first thing his roommate, Scott, brings up is, “Have you heard of Derek Hale yet?”

And no, Stiles had not heard of Derek Hale yet; he didn’t want to know about Derek Hale, but he also really wants to be friends with his roommate, so Stiles keeps that last part to himself and says, “Who’s that?”

Scott’s eyes widen in excitement and he launches into a very enthusiastic speech of everything Derek has done, who he is, and his eyebrows. “One time, he made a freshman pee his pants just by twitching his eyebrows. The dude is fucking scary. He doesn’t like anyone talking to him  _ever_ or he’ll like rip your throat out with his teeth.”

"What year is he?" Stiles asks.

"I think he’s a junior this year," Scott says, eyes narrowed slightly as he thinks about it. "He’s at all the parties, though. From what I hear, he never gets drunk, just stares, judging all the people who do. Last year, they threw a party in his frat house, and he wouldn’t let any of the freshmen drink. He actually carded everyone, and then took the keys of everyone who was going to drive."

"Well, that’s surprisingly responsible of him," Stiles says, confused because he thought he was supposed to be scared of Derek, and that last one wasn’t doing the job.

"Yeah, but like college is for us underage kids to drink, the ones who used to be losers in high school and never got invited to parties. But you were probably cool in high school, weren’t you? I think you’re pretty cool."

Stiles beams at him. “Nope, Scotty. I was the sheriff’s kid in a small town. No one wanted me at their parties.”

Scott’s responding smile is blinding. “So what do you say we pop our party cherries and see if there’s one tonight?”

"I say that sounds perfect." And it does. Stiles is glad his roommate is nice. So far, Stiles really likes Scott. Yeah, he talked about Derek Hale for a solid ten minutes, but the guy seems genuine and nice. He has the potential to be a good friend.

*

Okay, so the party idea?  _Awesome_ idea. In fact, best idea ever. Stiles is really drunk, okay? Like  _really drunk_. He’s lying in the grass, staring at the stars and just smiling because college is the best thing ever. Why did he never do college before?

Oh, right because he had to graduate high school first. Right.

He came with Scott. He doesn’t know where Scott is anymore. He found this chick with dark hair and dimples and decided he was in love and that he needed to stalk her from afar. Who knows? Stiles is perfectly content lying in the cool grass with his bottle of whiskey. Who knew Stiles liked whiskey? Stiles didn’t know he liked whiskey. Now he does.

The party is still going hard. He can feel the music’s bass on his back and can hear people chatting around him. Not that he can actually make out the words they’re speaking because stars are pretty, ya know?

He doesn’t know how long he lies in the grass, but then the bass isn’t on his back and people are constantly talking around him. It’s probably late now. He should probably find Scott and go back to his room, so he tries to sit up. That doesn’t work. The world is spinning like really fast and like a lot. Lying down is safer. The world isn’t spinning when he does that.

"You okay?" someone asks him.

"Happy as a clam," Stiles answers back, looking up at a face. The dude is standing over, eyebrows scrunched in concern and judginess. Who judges with their eyebrows. "Dude. Eyebrow game  _hella_ strong.”

The eyebrows shoot up, looking somewhat confused and amused. “You should get back to your dorm. I’m guessing you’re a freshman, right? You barely even look old enough to be in college.”

Stiles glares at him and lifts a pointing finger to the man. “Not all of us can have a fucking glorious beard, man. My face isn’t up to par yet. And like how do you even grow a beard that looks so  _soft_? I wanna nuzzle into it. Can I touch your beard?”

This time, the man actually laughs, and it’s actually the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever heard. He wants to hear it for the rest of his life. “Come on, I’ll help you back to your room. Where do you live?”

"Wilson Hall?" Stiles answers. "Not sure. It’s the one with the people in it, ya know?"

"I know the one," the man answers, reaching a hand down. Stiles stares at it for a moment. It’s a nice hand. Kind of hairy, but those are some nice fingers. Stiles bets that they’d feel real nice wrapped around his dick or in his ass. 

"No one has ever had so much interest in my fingers before," the man tells him, laughing once.

Stiles feels the heat in his face and knows how red he is. “Those weren’t supposed to be said out loud. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m just gonna die of shame right here. Don’t worry about me.”

"Come on," beard man urges. "I’m sure your bed is a lot comfier than the grass."

"One day, you should totally find out for yourself," Stiles mumbles, grabbing the big, strong  _not_  sexy hand. It wraps around Stiles’ tightly and pulls him up. “Dude, you’re really strong.” He’s standing now. The world is still kinda wobbly, but it’s okay. He’s got this. 

Until he stumbles and beard man catches him around the waist. “You okay?”

"Perfect. Peachy keen." Except now he feels really nauseous. "I don’t know where my roommate is. I should probably get him."

"I think he already went back," beard man tells him. "The guy you came with, right? Floppy hair and big brown eyes and a dopey smile?"

"That’s the one."

"Yeah, he went home after he and Allison talked for hours."

"How do you know who I came with?" Stiles asks, and now they’re walking, the man holding tightly on Stiles’ bicep to keep him from falling again. He thinks they’re walking in the direction of his dorm. He hopes so. Beard man has a very unique style that Stiles is dubbing Sexy Motorcycle Serial Killer Chic in his head. He’s really hoping that last part isn’t true and the first part is. Mmm beard man on a motorcycle. That’s a good look for him.

"I saw you guys come in," beard man admits. "I kind of noticed you."

"Me?" Stiles squeaks. "Wait. What’s your name? Beard man isn’t working for me anymore and Sexy Motorcycle Possibly Serial Killer Dude is way too long of a name for my drunken mind."

Beard man/ SMPSKD laughs. “Derek. I’m Derek. You?”

"I’m Stiles," he graciously answers and then they’re in front of his hall, so he pulls out his ID to unlock the door.

"Think you can make it to your room from here?"

Stiles nods. “Thank you. A lot. I, uh, thanks.”

Derek smiles and walks off with a wave before Stiles decides to go back into his room, smiling like the drunken idiot that he is.

*

The party idea? It’s a tie between best and worst idea. Getting drunk was fun. The hangover was absolute hell. The slightly fuzzy memories of being walked home by a really sexy stranger named Derek was good. The fact that it’s a huge campus and Stiles will never see him again is shit. He and Scott eating their weight in greasy bacon and waffles at the HotSpot was pretty good too. So maybe the pros outweigh the cons in this situation. Maybe.

The first week of classes is busy but also exciting. In every class, Stiles gets to remind himself that he’s in  _college_  now. And that thought never ceases to cheer him up.

Since he only has one class on Friday and finishes it before noon, he spends the day in the library, studying and going through all of his notes so far. He’s on his third cup of coffee when he sees a familiar man walking past his table.

"Derek!" he calls out before he can stop himself. The man turns, eyebrows confused until he spots Stiles.

He even walks over. Oh, Stiles didn’t expect that. He maybe expected a wave. At most. Not actual conversation. “Hey, Stiles,” Derek says, smiling softly. “Studying already? What kind of freshman are you?”

"The kind that gets embarrassingly drunk his first night at college," Stiles laughs, blushing at the memories. "Gotta make up for it by studying hard and keeping a good GPA, right?"

Derek smiles, sitting down in the chair in front of Stiles, eyeing the table full of Stiles’ notes and highlighters and pens and textbooks. “You remember that night? How well?”

"Well enough to be embarrassed." He chews on his bottom lip nervously. "Sorry about, uh, what I said. I have no filter."

Derek shrugs. “It was flattering and amusing. Most people here are scared of me.”

"It’s the eyebrows, dude. They’re like sentient creatures on your face."

Derek laughs, sounding slightly surprised at the sound. “That’s what my sister tells me.”

Stiles grins at that and then Derek’s word sink in. “Everyone is scared of you? Oh, wait.” Then Stiles puts two and two together. “You’re Derek  _Hale_ , aren’t you?”

Derek’s smile falls immediately, his face hardening into a glare. “Yeah.”

"Huh. Not as scary as I thought you’d be." Stiles smiles at him, trying to get back the Derek who laughed at his stupid joke and thought his inappropriate thoughts were flattering.

It doesn’t happen. Derek just stands up and leaves without saying anything. 

Stiles tells himself he’s not disappointed. Stiles lies to himself.

*

Stiles doesn’t see much of Derek after that, but he does see a lot of Scott, who sees a lot of Allison, which means so does Stiles. He makes other friends too. Like Isaac from his intro to theatre class (Stiles wanted to know if maybe he was interested in theatre or not), who wears scarves no matter the weather and is super dramatic but also really cool. Like Erica from his English class, who is the most terrifying woman he has ever met, and Stiles went to high school with Lydia Martin. He also befriends Erica’s older boyfriend, Boyd, who is stoic but has a wicked sense of humor and a creepier creepy smile that Stiles does.

"You know, if I wasn’t so afraid of you and respected you so much, I’d definitely try to steal Boyd from you," Stiles tells Erica one day. They’re sitting in Boyd’s apartment on the couch while Boyd gets beers from the fridge. His roommate is at the gym. Stiles has yet to meet the elusive roommate.

Erica laughs. “I’d like to see you try. Boyd isn’t into guys that much. That’s more of his roommate.”

“Is his roommate hot?” Stiles asks. “The thirst is real.”

Erica laughs again, flicking her hair over shoulder as she does, and Stiles wonders if he should ask Boyd and Erica if they can enter a polyamorous relationship because Stiles may be a little in love with both of them. “Boyd,” she calls out, eyes calculating, and hey maybe Stiles doesn’t have to ask. Maybe they’ll ask him.

The man in question walks into the room, carrying three beers and handing them to the freshman before sitting on the floor in front of Erica. “What’s up?”

“Is Derek hot?” she asks.

Stiles looks down for a moment, a flood of disappointment at the mention of Derek’s name. It’s probably not the same Derek; there are plenty of guys named Derek.

“Definitely,” Boyd answers. “Why, Stilinski? You looking to hook up with him?” Boyd looks at him almost the same way Erica is. It’s slightly nerve-wracking. It’s like they’re testing him.

Stiles shrugs. “I’m not the hook up type. I’m the type that plans our entire wedding during the first date.”

Boyd’s face softens, and Erica smiles. Stiles just hopes he answered correctly. Avoiding their gazes, he takes a sip of his beer because they’re kind of scaring him at this point. The two of them are so in sync they could start a band. They always manage to make Stiles equal parts scared and jealous. He wants a relationship like theirs where they’re always on the same level without having to talk about it. The way Erica scratches at Boyd’s scalp softly like she’s not even thinking about the action. The way Boyd leans into her, chin on her knee as he watches Stiles closely. He wants that.

The silence is broken when the front door opens. Erica’s smile turns feral as Boyd’s roommate, Derek walks in. “Derek!” she calls out in greeting. “Come grace us with your presence.”

Stiles hears a snort before Derek walks in the room and  _fuck_. Boyd’s Derek. Of course he is. Of course it’s the same Derek. The one who was smiling when he walked in the room and is now frozen, staring at Stiles like if he glares hard enough, Stiles will no longer exist.

“This is Stiles,” Erica introduces. “He’s my new project.”

“Project?” Stiles gets out, his voice sounding more like a squeak than anything. “So we’re not friends?”

“Oh, we’re friends,” she tells him, looking even scarier. “I just have big plans for you, my friend.”

Stiles swallows in fear, but Derek still hasn’t moved his eyes.

“Derek?” Boyd asks, cautiously. “You okay, man?”

Derek nods once. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just… Stiles, why are you drinking?”

Confusion floods through Stiles. “Uh, because Boyd offered me a beer and I like beer? What does it matter to you? You’re not my dad.”

Derek’s cheeks tinge red, but his glare is still on as he stomps over to Stiles, taking the beer from his hand and chugging it. “No drinking,” he tells Stiles with a point of his finger as he walks to the kitchen to throw away the bottle.

“He’s not usually this friendly with strangers,” Erica whispers, looking confused like she doesn’t know what’s going on, and that’s a first.

“We’re not complete strangers,” Stiles answers as he watches Derek walk back into the living room. “Why can Erica drink and not me?”

“Because I don’t have to drag Erica’s drunk ass home,” Derek answers.

“One beer isn’t going to make me drunk or even tipsy,” Stiles argues. “Why are you such an asshole? I know I said some stuff, but I apologized and we seemed cool.”

Derek rolls his eyes and stomps off to the hallway where Stiles guesses the rooms and bathroom are. But still.

“What crawled up his ass and died?” Stiles asks, folding his arms over chest, knowing he is pouting. He doesn’t know what he did wrong with Derek. All he knows is that he wants to fix it, wants to make Derek laugh or smile again and soften up. He always has his guard up, and maybe Stiles wants to break that down. “Fuck. I need to go. I, uh. I need to go.” He’s obsessing over Derek on like Lydia levels of obsession. He needs to stop and get out of there now.

“No, Stiles,” Erica whines. “We were gonna marathon Supernatural. Please stay. Don’t let Derek’s inability to socialize like a real human deter you. We’re ordering Thai food. Come on. Please?” She sticks out her bottom lip and pouts.

He narrows his eyes at her and sighs his defeat. “Fine, but only because Castiel and Dean’s relationship makes me happy.”

Erica cheers loudly as Boyd sets up Netflix on their huge flat-screen, and that’s why they’re at his apartment instead of Erica or Stiles’ dorms. Well, that and there are significantly less people here than there are in the dorms. And much more room. Stiles is very grateful he found a friend who lives in an apartment. This is much more preferable than being cramped in his dorm around his laptop with Scott, Allison, and Isaac watching Star Wars (Scott had never seen it, and that had to be fixed immediately) like he was last night. This is much more preferable.

Stiles scooches over on the couch to the end while Boyd sits down so Erica half sit on his lap, her legs stretched out and toes tucked under Stiles’ thigh.

They’re halfway through an episode before Derek comes back in the room, his hair wet like he just got out of the shower. His eyes look at the television sadly then narrow at the space that isn’t really on the couch.

Erica watches him mischievously as she pulls her legs to her chest, gesturing at the space between her and Stiles. Derek huffs then sits down next to Stiles, looking really tense and trying not to touch Stiles at all. It doesn’t really work since there isn’t all that much room. Their shoulders brush, and Erica is lucky she offered Thai because that’s the only reason he’s still here. Derek obviously hates him.

Stiles is as tense as Derek through the rest of the episode and the next one. Erica announces she and Boyd are going to go get Thai and will be right back. Stiles silently pleads with her to take him instead of Boyd. He can’t stay here alone with Derek. He _can’t_.

Once the couple is gone, Derek slides to the other side of the couch, looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“Oh my god what did I do?” Stiles asks. “I’ll apologize or do whatever I can to fix it. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t want to piss you off. I thought you were kinda cool and thought I had met my first friend at college but obviously you hate me.”

“Don’t you know who I am, Stiles?” Derek asks, and hey at least he responded this time. “Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

Stiles shrugs. “Yeah, but they’re rumors, Derek. It’s not like I ever believed them even before I met you.”

Derek’s head snaps to him so fast, Stiles is worried about his neck. He looks confused. “You didn’t believe them?” He looks so hopeful about it that Stiles wants to comfort him and hug him. Like a lot.

“Especially not after you were a gentleman and walked me to my dorm,” Stiles tells him with a small smile. “That was my first impression of you, and I liked it. This whole asshole thing you’re pulling isn’t as sexy.”

“Sexy?” Derek asks, eyebrow arching.

Stiles blushes. “No filter, remember?”

Derek laughs once, and Stiles looks up at him, shocked but happy. Derek  _laughed_ , and Stiles made him do it. Again.

“So you’re gonna stop being an asshole now, right?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods once with a small smile. “I’ll even try to be your friend again, if you want.”

Stiles beams at him. “Yes please.”

*

After that, they’re friends. Derek is almost everywhere, and Stiles doesn’t mind at all. It becomes routine that they spend Fridays in the library, silently studying together and Friday nights are Supernatural marathons with Erica and Boyd.

It’s good. Derek is such a dork and adorable and is much smarter than Stiles expected. He’s one of the nicest people Stiles has met and always goes out of his way to make other people happy like giving Erica the last egg roll when they have Chinese even though Derek didn’t get an egg roll. Or letting Stiles fall asleep on him when they’re watching Supernatural because Stiles stayed up too late the night before. Or Stiles waking up to Derek running his hands through his hair who thought he was still sleeping.

They go out to lunch or dinner or coffee together at least once a week. Stiles is at the apartment more often than not, studying or watching a movie with Derek or even just talking. Sometimes, Derek will cook for him when Boyd and Erica have their date night, and Derek is an amazing cook.

So Stiles may be slowly falling for him.

“Stiles,” someone says, poking his cheek. “Stiles. Stiiiiles.”

Stiles bats the hand away. “If you weren’t so damn cute, I’d bite your hand off,” he tells Allison, glaring at her. “And if I didn’t know you could kill me with a flick of your wrist.”

She laughs delightedly, still poking at his cheek. “Where’d you go?”

He shakes his head, blushing because it’s where he always go: Derek. “Nowhere. Is Scott ready to go? Erica promised me bodily harm if I’m not early enough to help her set up for the party.” It’s not exactly a party. Just all of their friends getting together which roughly means Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Derek. And Stiles may or may not be wearing his most flattering clothes while still trying to look casual. It’s not like he’s trying to impress Derek or anything. They’re just going to be playing board games anyway.

“You’re eager,” she observes. “I know it’s not because of Scott since you’re with him all the time I’m not. It’s not me because I’m a girl so that also rules out Erica. You fear Erica too much to crush on her boyfriend, so it’s either Isaac or Derek.” She smiles knowingly at him. “And Isaac is too dramatic for you. So.”

Stiles glares at him her again, moving his face out of her reach so she can’t poke him anymore. “I’m not gay, fun fact. I’m all aboard the bi train. So it could be you or Erica.”

“You don’t crush on taken girls,” she says like she knows even though she didn’t see him all through high school crushing on Lydia despite her being with Jackson on and off the entire four years.

“Just drop it.”

“But Derek is kind of an asshole, isn’t he?” Scott asks as he walks in the room, toweling off his hair. “And scary.”

“You’ve never talked to him,” Stiles easily defends. “He’s really a big softie when you get past the judgey eyebrows and perma-scowl.”

Scott doesn’t look entirely convinced, but they change the subject as they head over to Derek and Boyd’s apartment. Once there, Stiles watches as Boyd and Derek move the couch to the farthest wall. Afterwards, Stiles helps Erica set up a card table and chairs for everyone while Boyd and Derek fill up an ice chest with beers, water, and soda for easy access to drinks while they play the games. Scott and Allison fill up bowls of chips and place them in the center of the table while everyone waits for Isaac to get there. He’s always late; he does it on purpose so the attention is on him when he walks through the door.

Allison was right. Isaac is too dramatic for him.

Once everyone is there, Erica pulls out Cards Against Humanity because she just bought it and has never played it before. She and Stiles are the only ones who haven’t. She also decides that everyone should pair up. Couples against couples.

“There are only two couples out of the seven of us,” Stiles reminds her.

She looks at him confused. “You and Derek do everything together anyway. Just pretend to be a couple tonight like you guys always do.”

The two of them avoid looking at each other after that comment.

“Hey, I don’t have someone to pretend to be couple-y with,” Isaac points out.

“You can be the judge,” she tells him.

“That’s not how you play the game,” he argues.

She shrugs. “But don’t you want to judge everyone? Plus there will be less cards to read if we pair up. And you can be as dramatic as you want when you read out the cards.”

He thinks about the offer and soon accepts. Stiles watches as Scott, Allison, Boyd, and Erica all slide their chairs closer to their partner. He jumps when he hears the scrape of a chair next to him and sees Derek doing the same.

When Derek catches his eye, he shrugs. “Might as well pretend well, right?”

Stiles laughs. “We should be an overly obnoxious couple just to piss off Erica.”

Derek smiles at that as he picks up the cards Erica dealt them. He holds them between Stiles and himself so they both can read them. Stiles laughs at almost every card he reads.

“This game is ridiculous,” he says.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek mumbles.

Stiles laughs, poking Derek on the arm. “Don’t joke too much Derek; people might start to think you’re not as mean as you want them to think.”

Derek leans down to snap at Stiles’ finger, catching the digit between his teeth and growling softly as he mockingly glares at Stiles.

“So scary,” Stiles tells him, trying to take his finger back, but Derek is having none of that. And he really needs to let go soon because Stiles is imagining other things being in Derek’s mouth and they’re friends. Friends don’t have sexual fantasies about friends.

Someone clears their throat across the table, so Derek quickly drops Stiles’ finger and looks away from Stiles, embarrassed. Stiles knows he’s blushing, but he’s glaring at Scott, who just looks highly amused with the situation.

After that, the game is in full swing, and everyone is loud and talking over each other. Scott’s drunk halfway into the game, giggling to himself whenever he slides the card he and Allison chose towards Isaac. Erica is taking the game way too seriously and has accused Stiles and Derek of cheating three different times because they’re currently winning. Every time, Derek rolls his eyes and asks Erica how one cheats at this game. She then starts accusing Isaac of having a crush on Stiles and/or Derek and wanting them to win.

“I don’t crush on people in relationships,” Isaac tells them. “And also Derek’s eyebrows intimidate me.”

Stiles barks out a laugh and then stops halfway through. “But we’re not together,” he says, confused. He looks to Derek for the confirmation, but the man is just blushing.

“I mean,” Derek stumbles then pauses. “We could be. It wouldn’t be much of a change of how we are now.”

“Seriously,” Erica says. “There’d just be kissing and buttsex added into the mix.”

“Eloquent as always, Erica,” Allison snorts, looking very entertained by the conversation.

“What do you mean ‘we could be’?” Stiles asks. “Has that been an option these last three months?”

Derek shrugs. “I didn’t think you’d want it to be one, but yeah, it has.”

Stiles blinks at him, dumbfounded. Like seriously? He could’ve been all up on that this whole time? “We’re not playing this round,” Stiles announces, grabbing Derek’s wrist and pulling him towards the man’s room, closing the door behind him. “We could be?” he repeats.

Derek looks down, his ears tinged pink. “We could be.”

“So why aren’t we?”

“You’d actually want to date me?” Derek asks, looking up. His eyes dart around Stiles’ face like he’s looking for something, and Stiles would give him anything he asked for, which is a very scary thought to be having. “There are rumors out there that I killed someone. My eyebrows are  _sentient beings_  according to you. Scott is too scared to look me directly in the eye.”

“So?” Stiles asks. “Only one of those was actually my opinion, and I love your eyebrows, dude. Remember what I first told you? Eyebrow game hella strong.”

Derek cracks a smile at that. “So, do you want to date me?”

“Apparently I already am if you ask everyone but us.” Stiles shrugs and then takes a step closer to Derek and another until they’re chest to chest. “But yes, I do want to date you. I wanna date the fuck out of you.”

Derek snorts, rolling his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods enthusiastically. “I’m gonna monogamize you so hard.”

“That’s not a word,” Derek points out, looking exasperated.

“I’m still gonna do it,” Stiles tells him, leaning closer. “I’m also going to kiss you now. Okay?”

Derek doesn’t answer, just leans closer, their lips brushing softly, but Stiles isn’t having any of this tentative bullshit. No, he’s going to actually kiss Derek Hale properly. So he curls his hands in Derek’s hair and pulls him closer, kissing the fuck out of him.

When they pull back, they’re both smiling like idiots and Stiles can’t help but ask, “Did you really make someone piss themselves with just your eyebrows?”

Derek’s laugh is still the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever heard.


	23. Kind of A Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Everyone is always doing Hogwarts AUs, but what about the time after that? So, here we are. Sterek, post-education Wizarding World AU

"We made it out," Stiles tells Scott, surprised. "We actually finished. I’m proud of us. I definitely didn’t expect you to graduate."

"Hey," Scott says, offended. "You were the one who never did any work until the last minute."

Stiles beams at that, remembering his procrastinating ways of his youth. “And the work was still flawless.”

"I’m surprised both of you made it out," a new voice says from behind them, an arm wrapping around Stiles shoulders. 

Stiles ducks out from under the arm, glaring at his boyfriend. “You’re an ass. I’m surprised you didn’t get more detention because of your natural I’m-going-to-kill-everyone resting face.” He starts poking at it to make a point, digging his finger into Derek’s cheek and trying to smooth out the wrinkle between his eyebrows.

Derek swats away his hand. “Don’t touch me,” he growls out.

"You two are such a romantic couple," Scott tells them with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles glares at him. “Sorry we can’t all be a great romance between a Griffyndor and a Slytherin and have the beautiful love story that is Scott and Allison. As if the will-they-won’t-they you guys had going on for  _two years_  wasn’t bad enough, I got to hear all about your sex life.”

"You  _told_ him that?” Allison demands, standing behind Scott.

"Whoops! I, uh. Derek and I have somewhere super important to be that isn’t here." Stiles grabs his boyfriend’s wrist, yanking as hard as he can and pulling Derek away from his best friend and girlfriend who are definitely about to fight and then make up, and Stiles  _definitely_ doesn’t want to see the makeup part of it.

"So what now?" Stiles asks as they walk down the halls of their huge school. He looks around at the familiar halls that he doesn’t know how to live without in his every day life.

"I become a auror, and you finally start planning more than a week in advance," Derek tells him, an amused smirk.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Stiles demands, focusing completely on the usually scowling face beside him.

Derek shrugs. “Everything is short term for you. You never think about the future. What do you want to do with your life, Stiles? What do you want ten years down the road? Who do you want to settle down with and have kids with? It’s definitely not me.”

Stiles’ face falls and everything in him just slumps. “You’re breaking up with me? What, am I not good enough to be a auror’s husband?”

"I never said that," Derek immediately says. "I just always figured you didn’t see us being long-term."

And  _what_. “Do you know me at all? I wouldn’t have been dating you for a year if I didn’t see us as long-term. I never really think about my future, but if I do, you’re always there. Do you not want to be there?” And suddenly Stiles is scared. He always thought that after high school he would have Scott, Allison, all their friends, but more importantly, he thought he would still have Derek. How can he lose so much in one day? He’s done with school. He’s done with living here. And now he’s done with Derek? No, he can’t be. No.

"I want to be there," Derek tells him, hands on Stiles’ shoulders, shaking him out of his panic mode. "Stiles, listen to me. I want us to last forever, okay? We’re going to work. But I can’t be the only thing in your life forever. You need to do something for you."

Stiles frowns and then leans into his boyfriend’s arms, head nuzzled into Derek’s neck as his arms wraps around the other boy tightly, not wanting to let go ever. “I don’t know what I want. I don’t know.”

Derek’s hand is a constant, reassuring movement across his back as he kisses the top of Stiles’ head. “It’s okay not to know. I’ll be here every step of the way to support you.”

Stiles nods and then lifts his head, looking around the hall, at the moving staircases and then sighs. “I don’t think I ever wanted to leave Hogwarts. Maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe I should become a professor.”

"So you can corrupt the minds of our youth?" Derek asks, laughing once.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Yes, that’s an excellent plan!” He grabs Derek’s face and reels him in for a kiss. “You’re so smart, Hale. I think I’m gonna keep you around for a while.”

Derek laughs again and leans in for another kiss, their lips softly moving together before reluctantly pulling away. “Professor Stilinski,” Derek whispers once. “That’s kind of hot.”


	24. A Hogwarts AU (feat. Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** sterek hogwarts au

"C’mon, Hale," Jackson sneers at him. "You need to get in with the good crowd."

"You mean the crowd full of dicks and assholes?" Laura asks stiffly. "Just because we’re pure-bloods doesn’t mean we’re snobs." Then she wraps a hand around Derek’s wrist and pulls him way.

"Laura," he hisses, pulling his wrist away. "I can stand up for myself."

She rolls her eyes at him. “No, you can’t. You’re just going to let Whittemore make you feel bad for not being a Slytherin like the rest of us.”

He eyes her green and silver scarf with envy. He should be a Slytherin. Hales are always Slytherins, but Derek got stuck in Ravenclaw, which Jackson always make fun of him for despite his girlfriend, Lydia being one.

"Being a Slytherin really isn’t all that exciting," Stiles tells him as he slides up next to Laura, wrapping his arm around her shoulders casually. They’re not dating. Derek almost yelled at Laura the first time Stiles did that to her, but she told him they’re just good friends and that Stiles has a crush on a Ravenclaw. Everyone knows Stiles has been in love with Lydia since first year; it’s not a surprise. "You know what we could use to liven up our common room, though?" Stiles asks. "Some cuter guys. Seriously. The Slytherins are lacking in hot guys." 

Derek’s eyes lock on Stiles’, who smirks at him before Derek looks down blushing.

Laura ignores their exchange and continues with the conversation. “Jackson is pretty hot. He just has the personality of a potato.”

Stiles’ head leans back, showing off his pale neck as he barks out a laugh at that. “This is very true. Jackson’s only redeeming quality is that he brings Danny around a lot, and Danny isn’t bad to look at.”

"For you," Laura tells him. "Not for me because I don’t have the right equipment for him. Ugh why are the guys I can actually stand to be around gay?"

"You can tolerate Stiles obviously," Derek points out.

Stiles laughs again at that. “You know, Derek, for a Ravenclaw, you’re kind of stupid sometimes.”


	25. In Which Roscoe Is A Dog Not A Jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** pet rescue

"Roscoe, no!" Stiles shouts as his dog, the escape artist, frees himself of his leash and runs as fast as he can in the park. It was their first in a dog park, and this is why Stiles didn’t want to go. His dog doesn’t like leashes and can’t stay in one. Seriously. Stiles has tried  _every single kind of collar_. The gentle leader, the harness, and the regular collar. And Roscoe can escape out of every single one of them. 

For a moment, Stiles thanks all his luck that the dog park is fenced in, so his dog is in no danger, but then his fucking dog somehow slips out of the fence by squeezing past a human and his huge, scary-looking Doberman entering the dog park. Stiles panics so hard that he doesn’t even acknowledge how hot the Doberman’s owner is; Stiles just runs right past him.

"Roscoe. Come!" Stiles yells over and over, but his dog chooses to ignore him, headed straight for the busy street full of speeding cars. His heart is pounding as Roscoe jumps right in front of a car.

 

Luckily, the car stops as Roscoe jumps back on the sidewalk, not looking even remotely close to as scared as Stiles is. Stiles can’t even breathe. His chest is constricting, and in the back of his mind, he knows he’s about to have a panic attack; his dog may be the actual worst at listening, but Stiles loves him. 

Roscoe jumps in front of another car, one that doesn’t seem to acknowledge him because it’s not slowing down. Stiles is yelling his dog’s name, screaming it probably. But then there is a man running past him and jumping into the street, grabbing Roscoe and running back to the sidewalk with barely any time before the car is speeding by.

Stiles is shocked. There his dog is, safe and sound, licking a stranger’s face. A very hot stranger. 

"You just jumped in front of a car for my dog," Stiles finally says. Everything is spinning, and his hands are shaking as he tries to get Roscoe’s collar and leash back on.

"Sit," the man instructs, and Roscoe does, looking perfectly content to do so. It helps a lot in the adventure it usually is to get Roscoe’s collar and leash on. "It wasn’t a big deal," the man says to Stiles. "I had plenty of time to grab him and avoid the car."

"Uh-huh," Stiles nods, not convinced. "Well, any way. Thank you. So much. I can’t begin to tell you how much I appreciate this."

The man nods over at a dog that’s waiting patiently over by the bushes. Oh, it’s the Doberman Stiles saw earlier. Its leash isn’t even tied to anything. The dog is just sitting there, waiting for its master. “As you can see, I could understand how much. If a stranger saved Parker from a car, I would be eternally grateful.”

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful," Stiles immediately parrots, smiling slightly. 

Roscoe’s savior laughs and then calls Parker to him, the dog softly trotting over and stopping in front of its owner. “I’m Derek,” the man says, holding out his hand.

"Stiles," he greets, putting his hand in Derek’s. "And this is the notorious escape artist, Roscoe."

Derek scratches at Roscoe’s ear. “Nice to meet you,” he tells the dog. “And you too, Stiles. I haven’t seen you at the dog park before.”

"This is our first and probably last time," Stiles tells him. "You guys regulars?"

Derek nods. “But only so Parker can socialize. I live in the Preserve, so there’s plenty of room for her to run around there. My sister told me that I would be the worst dad ever if I raised my dog to be as antisocial as me, so here we are.”

Stiles laughs. “Is your yard fenced in?”

Derek nods again. “Parker may be a good dog, but she’s definitely an explorer when not on the leash.”

Stiles smiles and reaches his hand to the Doberman, palm up so Parker can sniff it. Once she finishes her inspection of his hand, she deems him allowed to pet her and nuzzles into his hand.

"Oh, bad idea. She’s kind of an addict to petting. She’ll never let you stop now." It may be a warning, but Derek is smiling down at his dog.

"Well, since your dog needs to socialize and mine needs to run around and get out his energy from being pent up in my small house all day," Stiles starts, getting it out before his nerves can stop him, "maybe we should skip the dog park altogether and just set our dogs up on dates at your place?"

Derek’s head snaps up to him and studies him for a moment before smiling. “That sounds absolutely perfect. Do you know how frightening some of those women can be when flirting?”

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t know, but I can imagine. So are you free tonight?”

Derek nods. “I am. You can follow me, and I’ll make us some dinner while the dogs play?”

"It’s a date," Stiles says before his filter kicks in. "I mean, uh.."

"It’s a date," Derek agrees with a smile.


	26. Isn't Illegal To Get Married While Intoxicated? It's Illegal To Get Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Fake relationship or woke up married (I did both)

Fuuuuuuuuuck. Stiles’ head is pounding. His stomach is churning. It’s exactly like a hangover except he didn’t drink last night. He knows he didn’t because he doesn’t drink. Not after seeing how his dad got after his mom died. Ugh. No. Sad thoughts hurt his head even more.

He rolls over and finds another body next to him. He isn’t surprised to find that it’s Derek. After this week? He’s completely used to it. It still hurts just as much the first time he woke up next to Derek, but he’s used to it. 

They’re visiting the Johnson pack in Arizona because something about protecting their borders and combining forces. Stiles isn’t sure. Whenever Scott goes on territory rants, he stops listening. He tuned back in at the part where the alpha was trying to marry off her daughter to Derek.

"She wants a Hale in her pack," Derek had told them. "The Hale name is a powerful name in werewolf society."

"Do you want to marry her?" Stiles had asked. Okay it was more of him blurting it because he couldn’t stop himself or his jealously really. 

Derek gave him a look that Stiles couldn’t decipher and just shook his head. So they came up with a plan. They thought about having Kira pretend to be his fiancee, but Isaac had pointed out that she smelled too much like Scott for that to be a thing. Then it became a game of who smelled most like Derek? There was a lineup and everything. It was slightly degrading if you asked Stiles.

But who smelled most like Derek?

Oh, that was Stiles.   
So of  _course_  he had to be the one to pretend to be Derek’s fiancee. Wait. No. Fiance. Stiles is a man; he’s sure of this.

Anyway. It’s been a rough week of lingering touches and looks with Derek that Stiles always wished he could have, and it’s all fake. The sleeping in the same bed as each other was all fake. The talk about their wedding, which Stiles had already planned out, so that part was easy, was fake. Everything. And it pained Stiles to know that this could never happen.  _They_  could never happen.

Stiles finally gets his ass out of bed and goes to the bathroom, washing off his face and hoping that would make his head feel slightly better. He drags his hands down his face, but something catches on his bottom lip. Carefully, he pulls his hands away from his face to see a ring. On his left hand. On his ring finger.

He darts out of the bathroom, running to the bed and grabs Derek’s left wrist. “What the fuck, Stiles?” the man grumbles, trying to pull his hand away from Stiles’ grip but that just ends up pulling Stiles on top of him.

"Just let me see your hand damnit," Stiles demands, using one hand to hold himself over Derek and the other to stare the man’s left hand, which has a ring on it. On the ring finger. "Fuck."

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek grumbles again, rolling over and bringing Stiles with him, the younger man falling onto his side, facing Derek. Very closely. He could probably tilt his head and kiss Derek right now. If he wanted. Well he does. But shut up, not important right now.

"Uh, Derek, this is kinda important. Wake up." He grabs Derek’s bare shoulder and starts shaking. "Derek. Emergency here. Wake up."

"Tired," Derek mumbles into the pillow.

"Derek, I think we got married last night," Stiles blurts out. Again with the blurting. It’s really getting him into a lot of trouble these days.

Derek jerks awake, sitting up. The blanket falls and  _holy shit_. “ _Derek, you’re naked_ ,” Stiles yells, scooting away. “Oh my god. Did we have sex? Did we consummate our marriage and I don’t  _remember_? I don’t remember my first time with you? Fuck me. I hope it was special. I put a lot thought into this, a lot of planning. Speaking of planning,  _we were supposed to get married in spring not summer, you fucking bag of dicks_.” _  
_

"Bag of dicks?" Derek asks, still blinking away sleep. "Just stop for a second. We’re married. I’m naked. You’re not. And you can’t call your husband a bag of dicks. That’s just rude."

"I’ll do what I want,  _hubby_ ,” Stiles snaps. “Dude, we’re married.”

"Dude, where’s our car?" Derek parrots, mocking him.

Stiles smacks on the shoulder. “Don’t mock your husband with stupid early 2000’s stoner comeides, asshat.” Obviously their marriage would be a healthy one.

"Wait. You’ve put a lot of thought into our first time?" Derek asks.

"And that’s what you’re focusing on here?" Stiles counters, getting out of the bed, searching for anything that would help him remember last night. He’s digging through his old clothes, trying to find his cell phone as he talks. "Not that we’re married and neither of us remember how that happened? Maybe we were cursed. Maybe we traveled to an alternate universe."

"Or maybe someone dropped pixie dust on the two of us and made our one wish come true," Derek says.

"That’s ridiculous," Stiles tells him as he finds his phone, seeing a missed text from Scott. "And stupid. That’s impossi - " He stops mid-sentence as he reads Scott’s text.

_Hey, bro. You’re probably not gonna remember, but Isaac kind of spilled pixie dust on the two of you, hoping it would make you guys fly, but then you guys got really weird and decided to get married. It was a beautiful ceremony really. But then Alpha Johnson pointed out that a symptom of pixie dust is you won’t remember the next day. Sorry. Enjoy the married life! You both seemed pretty happy about it last night_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stiles asks. "This is our lives? Our lives are a  _joke_ , Derek. You realize this, right?”

"Whatever, Stiles," Derek growls, and whoa he looks really angry. He’s also finally wearing pants. "We can go get divorced right now since that’s what you really want."

"Uh, hold on. Did you not get the part that it granted our one  _wish_? One, it’s kind of scary we had the same wish, and two,  _our wish was to be together_. Obviously I don’t want to divorce you. I’d just like to remember our wedding ceremony and if we had sex or not.”

"We didn’t," Derek mumbles. "We didn’t have sex. I’d be able to smell it."

Stiles nods, taking a step closer to his new husband. “So we both want this.”

Derek nods once as Stiles keeps walking closer. “We both want this.”

"Good," Stiles says with a smile sliding his arms around Derek’s neck. "Then let’s make this room smell like we just got married, huh?"


	27. All In One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** pining + high school + library + sterek

He’s perfect. He really is. His eyes are the best color ever. His hair may look like he just woke or some days it looks like he was electrocuted, but  _he’s perfect_. _  
_

"Der, eyes on the book," Laura reminds him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Do you remember how hard we fought for this free period? You are _not_  going to waste it away with staring at the Sheriff’s son, okay? Just no.”

Derek glares at his twin sister. “Mind your own business,” he mumbles, eyes going back down to his calc textbook. He did fight hard for this study period. His mom wasn’t on board with it at first because she didn’t think he or Laura would study. They solemnly swore that they would be up to no good and stay in the library the entire hour to study.

But that was before Derek knew that Stiles Stilinski would be studying in the library too. Derek has a had a crush on him since seventh grade when Stiles saw him sitting alone and read the original Spider-Man comic books with him. They were friends up until high school when suddenly, Stiles stopped talking to him. He joined the lacrosse team and became friends with the new kid, Scott, and Jackson Whittemore. It was disgusting really. Jackson has been teasing Derek and flirting with Laura since they were in sixth grade. 

Middle school was good because Stiles stuck up for him. High school was worse because Stiles wasn’t there anymore. Now, as a junior, Derek isn’t as mad as he once was. Now, he just admires from afar. Laura calls it stalking. Erica calls it pining. Isaac just calls it creepy and then asks how Cora is. Boyd doesn’t say anything. Boyd is Derek’s favorite.

Suddenly, there aren’t equations and functions in front of Derek’s face. His eyes somehow found Stiles again, who is sprawled in his chair, chewing on a highlighter cap and frowning at his book as he takes the pen in his hand and writes something then drops it to grab a highlighter and highlight something. Derek doesn’t know how it happens, honestly. His eyes are just drawn to Stiles. Like magnets, you know?

From the corner of his eye, Derek sees Laura crumpling a piece of paper and launch at him. He barely has enough time to dodge it and in the process of dodging, he knocks down his textbook which lands on the ground with a loud  _thump_  and an even louder ripping sound. Derek’s eyes are immediately on Stiles, who is looking over at him. 

Derek doesn’t know what to do. Stiles is staring at him. Laura is trying not to laugh too loud, so she’s snickering into her jacket sleeve, and Stiles won’t stop staring at Derek like he’s a lab rat or something. Then Stiles starts smiling, bright and wide, and now Derek definitely can’t look away. Fuck.

Stiles runs a hand through his hair and then stretches like he’s been in the same position way too long. His shirt lifts up with the stretch, showing a sliver of pale skin. When he’s done stretching, Stiles catches Derek staring. He gives him a smirk and then looks down at the textbook still lying on the ground, lifting an eyebrow. Derek glances at it, but it’s so low on his list of priorities right now because Stiles is staring at him.

Then Stiles is packing up his stuff. Maybe Derek offended him with all of his staring. Stiles probably thinks he’s a creeper just like Isaac said. Derek looks back at the table morosely. He  _is_ a total creeper. Why would he just stare so openly at Stiles like that? Like he’s  _allowed_? He doubts that even if Stiles was interested in boys that he would even look at Derek, whose ears are way too big for his head, and he still looks like a twelve year old. Puberty just hasn’t happened.

“ _You’re just a late bloomer_ ,” his mom would tell him. Yeah, he’s not believing that. He’s always going to look like a prepubescent child, and Stiles is going to keep growing into himself and be hot as fuck. _  
_

"You, uh, you dropped this," someone whispers, sliding Derek’s textbook on the table.

Derek looks up, eyes wide at Stiles. “I, uh…umm, my sister, and then…thanks.” 

Stiles smiles at him probably because Derek can’t even get a fucking word out because he’s such a loser. Laura, the evilest sister ever, is still laughing, head down on the table as her shoulders shake.

"Is Laura okay?" Stiles asks, and that hurts Derek on so many levels. Of course he knows Laura’s name. He wonders if Stiles remembers his name. Probably not.

"She’s laughing at me, not with me," Derek tells him. 

Now Stiles is laughing, but his is short, and his eyes shine like he’s actually enjoying the conversation. Then he starts blushing and scratches at the back of his neck. “Umm, so long time no talk, Derek. You should, uh, text me. Yeah, definitely.”

"I don’t have your number." Derek feels stupid. So stupid. Not only does Stiles know his name, he wants Derek, the ultimate loser, to  _text him_.

Stiles turns even redder at that. “Right. It’s the same one from middle school, but I get it if you don’t have it anymore. We haven’t talked in like 3 years, so, uh, do you have any paper I could borrow? I’ll write it down.”

"I still have that number," Derek says suddenly. "I just figured you’d change it by now."

Stiles nods, swallows and takes a deep breath. “Cool. So text me, dude. Anytime.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “I gotta get going. Harris will literally skin me if I’m late to his class.” He starts backing up, waving at Derek with a smile on his face. Derek waves back, picking up his pen and biting at the top because he’s nervous and Stiles won’t look away. 

There’s a loud crash when Stiles runs into a cart full of books, waiting to be shelved. The librarian glares at him, and he shoots an apologetic smile at her and then practically runs out of the library.

"Oh, my  _god_  that was a fucking trainwreck,” Laura comments.

"Mind your own business," Derek snaps then turns red when the librarian glares over at him,

"You’re gonna get us kicked out of the library," Laura tells him,

And if Derek tells Stiles the same thing a month from now while they’re making out in the biography section, no one has to know.


	28. But I Regress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** remember Stiles' famous line "I'm just 147 pounds ..."? Can you maybe write it into a sexy, sterek-y context? Maybe Stiles saying it to Derek, and Derek hoisting him up against a wall

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek shouts.

"I was thinking that you and Scott were pretty damn close to losing the fight and needed help," Stiles answers defensively. Fuck Derek for thinking he can control him and that Stiles can’t help.

Derek sighs and glares over at Stiles. “We had it under control. You put yourself in danger. You  _could’ve died_.”

"But I didn’t!" Stiles happily reminds him. "I’m still 147 pounds of pale skin and bones. No need to worry about my well being." And then his well being is being shoved against a wall. "Dude, we’ve had so much progress these last few years. You’re regressing back to pushing me against walls."

Derek doesn’t respond except to bury his face into Stiles’ neck, and hey that’s new. Stiles allows it to happen because he knows how werewolves are with scent and it has  _nothing_  to do with how good it feels. Nope. Stiles is taking no pleasure from this especially when Derek starts to  _lick_ at his ne- _oh wait a second_.

"What the fuck, dude?" Stiles asks, jerking back.

Derek immediately takes a step back, looking at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

"Okay but that doesn’t explain what you just did?" Stiles is so confused. He was pretty sure Derek didn’t feel the same way, and it’s totally not even a little bit cool to use his emotions against him like this.

Derek huffs. “I thought it was pretty obvious. Just how it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry, okay? Won’t happen again.”

Then he starts trying to walk off, and really if anyone is going to walk off it’s Stiles because it’s not like this is his apartment or anything. He grabs Derek by the shoulder to stop him. “I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it,” Stiles admits softly. “I’m just not big on meaningless sex and a one night stand arrangement.” Derek gives him a dry look. “Okay shut up. Not when it comes to, you know, people I really care about and would rather have very meaningful sex. Lots of meaningful sex in lots of different meaningful positions and places like the kitchen or the shower or we could be vanilla an use the bed.”

"Stiles, stop," Derek cuts him off, glaring. "Are you saying you want that with  _me_?”

Stiles silently nods. He doesn’t trust his mouth anymore.

"That you want a relationship with me?" Derek clarifies, and Stiles nods again. "Then can I continue what I was going?"

Stiles is shocked. “So you want the same thing?” he has to ask. He  _has_  to. He needs to make sure this isn’t some fling and that they’re on the same page and that there are  _feelings_. _  
_

"Yes, Stiles," Derek sighs exasperatedly.

"Then get your mouth over here," Stiles demands, grabbing Derek by the back of his head and pulling him close. Their mouths softly meet which is super unexpected. Stiles definitely thought they would more or less crash against each other, but this is soft,  _meaningful_.

Quickly, the kiss heats up and then there are tongues massaging each other and moans being swallowed by both of them and then hands gripping and Stiles loves every single second of it.

He loves it even more when he is pushed against the wall again. In fact, he’s never been happier that he is only 147 pounds of pale skin and bones when Derek lifts him up, Stiles’ legs wrapping around his waist and pushes their hips together for the  _best_ kind of friction. 

And maybe they stay there a while, grinding against each other until they both come in their pants like the teenagers they’re not.

But at least the next time is slow, passionate and in a bed.


	29. Scott McCall Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** CAN YOU IMAGINE DEREK GETTING DRUNK AND SINGING "I LOVE SCOTT MACALL"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning: there is drunkeness in this fic. But fun, legal drunkeness.

It started out as innocent as a stag night could be. Which means there was absolutely no innocence at all the entire night from start to finish. Despite Scott’s protest against strippers, there were definitely strippers. Just not female ones. 

 _Stop giving Stiles that look_. Of course he hired male strippers for his straight friend’s stag night when he’s marrying a beautiful girl. Did you think he wouldn’t hire strippers? _Of course not._ Did you think he would go against his friends wish of never touching another girl who isn’t Kira?  _Of course not_.

So yes. Male strippers. That Stiles enjoyed thoroughly because 1. Male strippers are  _hella hot_  and 2. Derek’s jealous face is hilariously adorable. It’s all scrunched up, and his jaw is clenched and he looks like he is seconds from wolfing out. 

So no, the night didn’t start off anywhere near innocently. Because Lydia is  _awesome_ and figured out the perfect ratio of wolfsbane and alcohol to get werewolves drunk.  _Of course_  Stiles got his best friend drunk on his stag night. Strippers. Check. Drunk off their asses. Check. Embarrassing moments that Stiles will be able to use as blackmail for the rest of his life. Well, that one is a bit iffy.

They’re in bar with a jukebox playing, and everyone is just really drunk. And if you ever wanted to see Boyd drunk because you thought it would be the funniest thing ever, well you were right. Because it’s hilarious. He has a big goofy grin on his face and keeps showing the girls who hit on him pictures of his newborn baby and his beautiful wife named Erica.  _Do you wanna see Erica? Man, she’s so damn sexy, and her eyes._ Her eyes.  _I can’t believe she married me. I’m the luckiest man. I mean look at our baby. She got her eyes too. Erica is the best._ _  
_

Needless to say, the women’s reactions to Boyd’s drunk rambling is also hilarious.

Now Scott? Scott is also pretty hilarious. He tells  _everyone_  (even the homeless man they passed on the way into the bar) that he  _loves them so much. Seriously, man. You just really make my life every day. You’re so important. So. Important._  

Needless to say, Scott has made a lot of people’s night.

Isaac doesn’t get drunk (he refuses because of his dad and everyone understands without him saying why) and is their designated driver, but he makes fun of them the entire night and takes plenty of pictures and videos that he and Stiles will go through later to help blackmail people. 

Derek has never been drunk before tonight.  _Ever_. And its beautiful. Stiles loves his boyfriend. He does. They’ve been together over two years now, but he has never been so enthralled with Derek before. Everything is so  _new_  to Derek, and it all amazes him.  _Whoa Stiles. Do your eyes always sparkle like that? Like fuck, babe. You look like a Disney Princess. But I’m not a Disney prince. I’m a Disney villain. I know it. Wanna know why? Because I can’t climb hair, Stiles. Stiles, I can’t climb hair_. And he looks absolutely heartbroken over the fact that he can’t climb hair. So Stiles softly reminds him that he doesn’t have hair for him to climb anyway, and Derek’s answering smile is blinding.

Now Stiles waited until the end of the night to go off the deep end of drunk because he wanted to experience everyone else’s drunkeness and remember it clearly the next morning. But Stiles drunk? He’s very similar to Scott, but see his unconditional love is only directed at one person. That person is the reason they’re all here and drunk in the first place.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS MY JAM!" Stiles almost screams, and Derek’s head snaps up as he recognizes the tune. They had just been fighting over who loves Scott more. Derek’s argument being " _He’s my werewolf brother, Stiles. He needs me. He needed me to teach him how to be a werewolf. You can’t top that bond_.” And Stiles’ argument being, “ _I’ve seen him pee himself when we were kids and I’ve saved his, not to mention yours, wolfy ass more times than I can count. Him and I are actual brothers. We’re_ step- _brothers now cuz our parents got hitched, y ya know? WE COULD HAVE BUNK BEDS THAT LEAVE US SO MUCH ROOM FOR ACTIVITIES IF I DIDN’T LIVE WITH YOUR STUPID ASS_.”

So they both clamber on top of a table and belt out the chorus with their own words to  _their jam_. “I LOVE SCOTT MCCALL,” they shout/sing together, arms wrapping around each other’s shoulders. “HE’S THE BEST ALPHA IN THE WORLD. I LOVE SCOTT MCCALL BECAUSE WE’RE BROTHERS NOW.  _OW!_ " They shout sing the rest of the song and at the end, everyone claps and Scott’s tearing up.

Stiles and Derek jump off the table as Scott runs up to them and hugs them both as hard as he can. “I love you guys too,” he half-sobs out. “That was so beautiful. You guys could totally win X-Factor and blow everyone away with those voices.”

And the next morning when everyone is hung over except for Isaac, who is just _laughing_  at all the embarrassing evidence he has against them, he realizes something. “Stiles, Derek, how were you guys so in sync with your cover song last night?” Isaac asks, suspiciously.

They look at each other, panic-stricken. Neither of them want to admit that they had already written the song. None of the others need to be told that they had already written the song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of giggled the entire time while writing this.


	30. This Isn't Sterek But It's Still Great I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt except not really just a sentence that made me want to write this:** if I was a writer, I would have had Stiles come out as bi like 3 rainbows ago

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles leans in closer to Danny, whispering over the other teenager’s shoulder. "I just have to know for science."

Danny ignores him, and anyone who knows Stiles knows that that’s the opposite of what to do in a situation where you want Stiles to stop talking to you.

“ _Danny_ ,” he whispers again, more obnoxiously. Mrs. Martin is glaring at him, but he just shrugs. “I didn’t get that last thing you said and I needed it for my notes,” he bullshits, hoping it actually makes sense.

She nods but still looks suspicious of him. Most people always do.

"So am I?" Stiles asks again. God how many times has it been?

"Stiles, please for the love of all that is holy, shut up," Danny mumbles under his breath, so Stiles stops. For now.

The next time the Stiles Inquisition starts up is after lacrosse practice. They’re in the locker rooms and everyone is mostly gone. Stiles doesn’t think about how this is totally leading up to like every cliche porno because it’s not about that. He’s not even into guys. He’s straight. Probably.

Danny is pulling his shirt over his head when Stiles leans up against the locker next to him, raising an eyebrow. “Am I attractive to gay-” Stiles is interrupted by the sudden onslaught of lips upon his. Danny’s lips, to be exact.

Oh shit. Him and Danny are kissing.

"So this means I’m attractive to gay guys, right?" Stiles asks, pulling away sharply.

Danny rolls his eyes, grabs his hair, and pulls him back in, their lips crashing against each other. This time, Stiles lets himself sink into it. Danny’s a good kisser. Okay, no, that’s not right. Danny is an  _awesome_  kisser. Like so beyond good. Then he starts using his tongue and  _fuck_  Stiles is a goner.

Then Danny’s lips are gone, and Stiles blinks at him a few times to get everything back into focus. “Huh. Dannyboy, I think I might be bi.”

"We know, Stiles," Danny tells him, his voice sounding tired as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. "We  _all_  know.” And with that he walks out of the locker room with a newly outed Stiles.

_Stiles is attractive to gay guys._


	31. Spider-Man Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** A fic where Derek is the one to make the first move and he's really gentle and caring with Stiles and even though Stiles is surprised he kinda likes it more.
> 
> Partially inspired by [ this](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/87906351821/i-found-a-reason-to-show-a-side-of-me-you-didnt)

It starts with Derek buying him curly fries. Which isn’t actually how Stiles thought it started because let’s be real, Stiles is actually kind of not at all experienced in the romance area. Maybe buying someone curly fries is a declaration of love? Stiles isn’t super sure.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate it because well  _curly fries_.

So if that’s how it starts well…then a lot of things are starting to make sense to Stiles. First of all, the fact that Derek now sits next to him during pack meetings always.

Seriously. They all meet up at Derek’s loft for the meeting and Stiles  _always_  takes the couch and sprawls. Kira and Scott share the armchair, Isaac leans against a wall to make sure he looks cool as fuck 24/7, and Derek just stands because Derek doesn’t think he deserves comfort. Spoiler alert: Derek deserves all the comfort, especially the comfort Stiles could give him if you know what he means…

Wait. No. Off track.  _Anyway._ So they have a pack meeting, right? Everyone goes to their respective places. Stiles sprawls on the couch, but Derek? Derek lifts Stiles legs and sits on the couch, placing the teenager’s legs onto his lap. Which wow. Stiles didn’t know that could actually be an intimate position until now. Derek’s hand sits on his ankle, his thumb rubbing little circles into it, which is actually really comforting and even more distracting.  _  
_

Then they go out to dinner after pack meetings. Like that’s a thing they do. They as in Stiles and Derek, not the pack.  _Just Stiles and Derek do you catch his drift?_

But Stiles thought they were just friends. Derek isn’t exactly subtle, but Stiles thought this was Derek trying to be friends with him, ya know? And Stiles is fine with that because everyone knows Derek definitely needs a friend, and if Stiles can be that for him, well, he’s honored.

So when everyone asks if they’re dating, Stiles continues to sadly say, “No, we’re not dating.” And try not to sound disappointed about that.

Until one night, they’re on the couch after a pack meeting, Stiles is leaning against the arm rest of the couch with Derek’s head in his lap, his fingers playing through the dark hair. They’re watching a movie. Derek’s dozing off, and Stiles can’t help but stare at him with a dopey smile because Derek is adorable. He runs a hand over the scruffy cheek, feeling the tiny hairs scrape across his palm, and Derek leans into it, turning his head slightly and kissing Stiles’ hand.

Stiles pauses. He doesn’t know what to do with that. Is Derek sleeping? Is he dreaming about kissing someone else? Not Stiles?

Derek growls softly, opening his eyes to look up at the teenager. He reaches up, cuffing the back of Stiles’ head and  _oh god Stiles is gonna die he knows it_. And he just keeps thinking of all the ways Derek is gonna kill him because the werewolf kissed his hand when his head is being gently pulled to Derek’s until their faces are centimeters a part. 

Then Derek closes the distance by tilting his chin up until their lips are touching and  _whoa_. They’re definitely kissing. Derek is kissing Stiles. And Stiles isn’t kissing back.  _Why isn’t Stiles kissing back_?

So he does. Kiss back that is. Passionately. As passionately as one can in an upside down mockery of a Spider-Man kiss. And it’s beautiful and soft and gentle and everything Stiles never imagined their first kiss would be.

He imagined Derek kissing him in the heat of an argument to shut him up. He imagined kissing Derek after the werewolf put his life in danger  _again_  because he stupidly thinks no one loves him. Spoiler alert: Stiles loves him.

But here they are. In the middle of Derek’s lofts. Their lips softly caressing each other, and it’s perfect. Everything Stiles could hope for as he feels Derek sigh into the kiss and completely relax.

And the next time someone asks if he and Derek are dating, Stiles tells them  _yes_  with a big, stupid grin on his face.


	32. Stormpilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'celebrities that accidentally revealed that they are going out to the world' AU

They’re being interviewed for the big movie they were that was based off a best selling novel series, and it’s so _cliche_  that this is what Poe’s life has come to. He thought he’d be doing important movies with difficult, emotional roles. No, he’s just the love interest who looks good and gets concerned about the main actress. Not that Rey isn’t lovely - she is. One of the best in the business, and despite her hard outer shell, once she likes you, she’s basically a teddy bear. 

So she’s not the problem. You know what? Even the boring, cliche, predictable script isn’t the problem or the lazy interview questions they’re getting like, “Poe, how long did you spend preparing for the role?” Aka “how much did you workout?” and the answer is the same every time, “A lot.”

No, the problem is the PR team told Poe that he couldn’t be upfront about his personal life. The fact that Poe is in a relationship with another man, who is also in the movie as the _other_  person of interest, is not to be acknowledged, discussed, or even admitted to. Because Poe and Finn are a dirty secret to be swept under the rug.

That’s the problem. That’s it right there, and it has Poe’s blood boiling during every interview. Finn is a little more gracious about it, sending him comforting smiles every few minutes when he can, touching his shoulder when he laughs because it can be taken as friendly and not romantic, but any touch from his boyfriend helps at the moment. He wishes he could just reach over and hold his hand, lace their fingers together and somehow have Finn’s positivity bleed into Poe. 

But that can’t happen.

“So, Finn,” the interviewer asks. “Is there anyone special waiting for you at home?”

Finn ducks his head with a shy smile, but they’re both surprised at the question. In trade for keeping their relationship secret, they agreed that there would be no questions about any of their love lives. Rey was especially adamant about this one, saying that they should be focusing on the movie not her personal life. Poe wishes that’s what the PR team would do too.

“I, uh,” Finn stumbles. “They’re not at home, but there is a special someone.” 

Poe can tell how much effort it’s taking Finn to not look over at him. His smile is plastered on, but Poe can tell it’s fake.

“A someone?” the interviewer asks, probably hoping to get more information out of him.

“Yup,” Finn nods. “A person. That is special. To me. H- they’re, uh pretty great.”

The interviewer squints her eyes, seeing passed Finn’s stumbling defense. “Does this lovely lady have a name?”

Finn shakes his head. “Nope. No name. I just call her person.”

Poe laughs, proud that his boyfriend turned into a joke instead of getting mad like he knew Finn wanted to.

“And Mr. Dameron,” the interviewer turns on him. “Anyone special for you?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Poe says, and it’s not surprise he fails at not looking over at Finn, his boyfriend who is watching him with sad eyes. Because neither of them can admit they’re together. “A person. That’s special to me.” He winks over at Finn to act like he’s making fun of him and not giving a stilted answer because  he has no choice.

“You two are not very forthcoming,” the interviewer comments. “Rey - ”

“I’m even worse than them,” Rey answers before a full question can come out. “But we can talk about the movie we’re all in.”

“Unfortunately I think we’re out of time. Thank you for joining me today!” And they all shake hands and the interview is finally over.

They all three hurry into the SUV they’re being carted around in and Poe and Finn head straight for the backseat where they can wrap up in each other’s arms. Finn buries his face into Poe’s neck. “This is the worst,” he mumbles into Poe’s skin.

Poe can’t disagree, so he just rubs Finn’s back. When Finn lifts his head back up again, Poe can’t help but duck his head and press their lips together. “One day, we’ll be out and open,” Poe promises, resting his forehead against Finn’s.

“One day,” Finn whispers back, closing his eyes like he’s taking comfort in the promise. 

They’re quiet for a few minutes, just resting against each other as the car moves to their hotel. It’s about five minutes before they hear Rey hiss, “Shit.”

Poe turns his head to look at her. “What?” he asks, curious.

She looks up at him, eyes wide and guilty. “I posted a stupid picture on Instagram because we’re supposed to keep active, and you know how horrible I am at it, so well. I didn’t notice that in the background of my picture I caught the two of you kissing.”

Finn’s head pops up and spins towards her. “You posted a picture of us kissing?” he almost yells. “ _Shit_.”

“I deleted it!” she exclaims.

“I’m sure it wasn’t fast enough,” Poe grumbles. “You know how our fans are.” He runs a hand through his hair, stressed that this is going to come back on him and Finn when they’re not even at fault. They were in the privacy of the SUV. They _should’ve_  been fine.

Finn disconnects from Poe to reach into his pocket and grab his phone. He logs onto tumblr, the only one of them brave enough to check that site, and he searches for their names. The first thing to pop up is a picture of Rey looking frustrated and tired and behind her…sure enough. It’s Finn and Poe kissing.

Poe’s head falls onto Finn’s shoulder. “We’re so fucked,” he groans.

Rey looks behind at them, her face drawn. “I’m so sorry. If I had noticed I wouldn’t have posted it. I’m… I’ll make sure they know it was my fault. I’ll call Ben now.”

Finn shakes his head. “It’s out now. So we don’t have to worry about it.” He turns his head with a blinding smile towards Poe. “We don’t have to hide it anymore.”

Poe can’t help but kiss the smile off his boyfriend’s face.

And at the next interview, when the interviewer asks them about the rumors, Poe gets to reach over and grab Finn’s hand.


	33. Mr. And Mr. McCall-Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scerek + Mr and Mr Smith AU where they're both agents for opposite sides. Love wins in the end, ofc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet enjoy!

Derek isn’t sure why his mark is in his house. He couldn’t have been made. It was impossible. Derek was the best in the business. He could easily evade anyone. So his mark knowing who and where he lives?

Impossible.

And yet, that’s what the tracker Derek put on him says. 

He walks slowly up to his house, not worrying because Scott said he was visiting Stiles back in Beacon Hills this weekend, so his husband shouldn’t be there. The mark had no one to threaten him with, so there was no reason to worry.

But when Derek gets into the kitchen, Scott is in there making a sandwich and looking exhausted and beat up. 

“Babe,” Derek says, surprised as he quickly hides his gun behind his back. “I thought you were at Stiles’?”

“I thought you were in New York with Laura?” Scott asks, looking just as surprised and confused. 

Derek listens closely, keeping an ear out for his mark, but he doesn’t hear anything or anyone. “She got sick of me early,” Derek admits with a laugh.

“Stiles and Lydia were getting gross,” Scott replies back with his own, stilted laugh. “You know how newlyweds are, how _we_  were.”

Derek laughs again, not feeling the sincerity behind it. “Yeah, I remember.”

“What’s behind your back?” Scott asks, trying to look as he steps closer.

It’s on instinct that Derek takes a step back, and it’s the same time he realizes who his mark is. “Uh, nothing.” He quickly holsters it in the back of his pants and pulls his shirt over it. He holds up his hands in front of his chest and wiggles them. “Nothing.”

Scott doesn’t look convinced, but leans against Derek’s chest anyway, giving him a quick peck. “Missed you,” he whispers.

“You too,” Derek whispers back, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

He doesn’t even realize Scott’s hands are moving down his back until Scott has hold of the gun and is pointing it at Derek. “You’re the one following me,” he accuses.

Derek doesn’t want to admit that his _husband_  is the man he’s supposed to kill. “You’re working for Argent?” Because two can play this game.

Scott shrugs. “Have been for a while. Since before I met you. You work for Lycanthrope, don’t you?”

Derek gives him the same answer. “I was sent here to kill you.”

“Same,” Scott says with a grimace and lowers the gun. “Der, I can’t kill you.”

Everything in Derek softens at that, and he nods. “I can’t kill you either.”

“What now?” Scott asks, worried. “Neither of our bosses are going to be happy with us.”

“We run away,” Derek decides. “We run far away and hide for the rest of our lives.”

Scott is frowning and looking over at the wall where he has picture of his mom, Stiles, and John, his stepdad, all happy and together. “We’d never see anyone we love again. How is that any way to live?”

“We’d be together,” Derek whispers. “And alive.”

Scott drops the gun on the floor and goes over to Derek to hug him close. “Let’s run.”

“Let’s run,” Derek repeats and it almost sounds like _I love you_.


	34. Berica Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I didn’t believe in love at first sight but I saw you across the park for about three minutes. I sit at the park every day at the same time in hopes to find you, and then my friend tells me that she found a ‘missed connection’ post online that I fit the description for

Boyd is a logical man, okay? He’s never really fallen for those romantic comedy situations. The fall in love at first sight stuff? Yeah no. But he’s at the park, jogging. He decided on a change of scenery from the gym to the great outdoors. Or something. And apparently it was a good idea. 

 There’s a woman running a few feet ahead of him. Her blonde hair swinging in a ponytail with every step she takes. Boyd isn’t going to lie. The view from behind is very good. But there’s this determination in her shoulders that intrigues him as he runs past her. 

 It isn’t meant to be seen as a competition, but apparently the woman takes it as such, and she is soon passing Boyd, smirking at him as she passes. Something stirs in Boyd that never has before, and he can feel a smile tugging at his lips as he pushes himself to go faster. 

 The woman may be smaller than Boyd but she sure is fast. She sails past him, and he’s not sure he can go much faster than he is. He’s already pushing himself harder than he regularly does. So he lets her win, and when she passes a tree she raises her arms up as if she’s celebrating. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles widely, winking once before jogging away from the park. 

 Boyd might believe in love at first sight now. 

 He starts going to the park almost every day. Not every day though because that would be a little pathetic. A little. Because what he’s doing now isn’t. He jogs around the park and then sits at the bench, drinking his water and keeping an eye out for the running woman. He’s not sure what he’d do if he saw her, but he’s sure that he wants to see her again. 

 A week goes by and he doesn’t see her. Two weeks go by and still no sign of her. He’s beginning to doubt that this will actually work. A month goes by and he’s back at the gym working out. 

 Derek, his gym buddy turned to actual friend, is jogging next to him on the treadmill and talking about something his boyfriend, Stiles, saw online this morning. 

 "Stiles thought it was funny because the guy sounded like you,“ Derek explains to him. "It was one of those missed connections things. This girl that Stiles talks to on this website. Tumbler? Anyway. Her name is Erica and she talked about this guy she raced in the park and that she would like to see him again." 

 Boyd almost stops, but he’s on a treadmill and that would be dangerous. "Huh. I did race a girl in a park a while back…" 

Derek is quiet for a moment before laughing. "Stiles is going to love this. He’ll feel like he’s play matchmaker.”

Boyd doesn’t respond but agrees to meet with Derek for dinner that night at their apartment.

What he doesn’t know is that the whole dinner is a set up. Boyd would accuse Stiles of it because it’s his style, but he knows Derek had a hand in it too. Knew that Derek’s invite was the start of the scheme and Boyd fell for it.

But he doesn’t care too much because it’s her. It’s the running woman, and she’s just as gorgeous and determined in tight jeans, a tank top, and leather jacket. 

 "I’m Erica,“ she greets with a smile, holding out her hand. 

 "Boyd,” he replies, shaking her hand. 

 She pulls him closer and studies him closely. He just eyes her back without a word. They’re silent for almost a minute before she pulls back and releases his hand with another smile. 

“I think I’m gonna like you.”


	35. Sterekmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek is the mall Santa. stiles works at a Christmas candy kiosk. they’ve been flirting in the form of longing glances for weeks.“ find a way to work in stiles sitting on Santa’s lap asking for Derek for Christmas

“He’s beautiful,” Stiles says on a sigh to Allison, one of the elves, who is currently trying to steal a candy cane from Stiles’ tiny Christmas tree.

Allison sucks the candy cane into her mouth and looks over where Stiles is looking at the man dressed as Santa and softly talking to a little girl. “Even dressed as an old guy?” Allison asks.

Stiles nods emphatically. “Look at his face when he talks to the kids,” he practically whines. It’s too much for him, okay? The way Derek’s face softens and opens up completely when the kids start talking to him makes Stiles’ heart swell up like the Grinch’s. 

“You should see it when he’s talking to the adults,” Allison snorts.

Stiles has seen it, okay? Stiles sees all of Derek’s faces. Well as much as he can from across the way. The Beacon Hills mall isn’t _that_  big but there’s still a good few yards between him and Derek, who’s turning his head to look at Stiles as the little girl climbs off his lap. Their eyes meet, and Stiles stops breathing for a second because just _look_  at him. The man is just. His eyes are. _Ugh_. 

“He’s beautiful,” Stiles repeats because he understands that talking to people is hard. It _is_  hard, especially in their lines of work of having to serve entitled people.

“Then why don’t you go sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?” Lydia asks from behind Stiles, effectively scaring the shit out of him.

“Son of a nutcracker!” Stiles hisses, not allowed to cuss around all the children. “Could you at least let me know you’re there before talking?”

“And miss this?” Lydia asks innocently. “Time for your break. I suggest you spend it getting to the next step of your creepy flirting stares.”

With a roll of his eyes, Stiles pulls the apron over his head and hands it to Lydia. He grabs a piece of peppermint fudge on his way out and shoves it all into his mouth just to disgust his coworker. Allison gives him an impressed look and nods approvingly. This is why Allison is his friend. She sees the good in him _and_  doesn’t force him to do silly things like sit in his crush’s lap.

“I think Lydia has a point,” Allison says, pointing her candy cane stick at her girlfriend. “The stares have been going on two weeks too long without either of you making a move. And I know Derek. He won’t make the first move, so you’re going to have to, Stiles.”

He takes back every nice thing he’s ever thought about Allison. She’s just as bad as her mastermind girlfriend. Well, they’re both masterminds. Evil ones. Why is he friends with them?

“Say I did actually listen to you two and tried to stand in line to sit in his lap,” Stiles says, hypothetically going along with his friends. It’s not like he listens to everything they tell him, excluding wardrobe tips. They kind of forced him into the red skinny jeans he’s wearing now with the excuse that it’s Christmas-y. Which isn’t a word.

“There’s a long line of kids,” Stiles continues, gesturing at the small children. “My break is not long enough for me to stand in that line.”

“I don’t mind if you take a longer break than usual,” Lydia is quick to tell him with a smile like she knows that he’s going to do exactly as she says like he always does - _damnit_.

Allison gives him a bright smile. “I can always sneak you up to the beginning for urgent elf matters.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. “Uh huh.”

She shrugs. “I did it for Isaac the other day. He’s oddly really into the whole Santa Claus thing.”

Stiles officially gives up and sighs. “Fine. I’ll do it. If Derek throws me off his lap and breaks my hip it’s your fault, Lyds. And you have to pay all my copays.”

Lydia rolls her eyes because she believes (falsely) that Stiles is ridiculous. “Fine,” she agrees. “Now go sit in Derek’s lap and tell him explicitly what you want for Christmas.”

Heat rushes up Stiles’ face as he sputters at Lydia. “I can’t - that’s - no, Lydia!” Those aren’t things to be said around kids or to someone you’ve never had a conversation with. Just…no.

Allison takes Stiles’ arm and drags him over to Derek just as a boy is jumping off his lap. Derek looks up at the two of them, looking curious and confused and how can a grown man be so adorable? Stiles isn’t equipped to handle this.

“Santa!” Allison calls out in a high, sweet voice. “We have important elf business to discuss with the candy maker.” She walks in front of the line of kids and sets Stiles right in front of Santa. She turns around and probably uses her cute dimples when she apologizes to the kids and their parents and assure them it won’t take very long.

Stiles just stands there and looks at Derek, eyes wide and scared. Derek just raises an eyebrow like he’s waiting for something.

“Silly, candy man!” Allison says, all in her elf character. She grabs Stiles’ arm and drags him closer to Derek. “Everyone knows you have to sit in Santa’s lap when you tell him what you want.”

The kids behind him chorus, “Yeah!” because they’re the experts on Santa after all.

God Stiles can’t believe he’s actually doing this. He takes a couple steps forward and then slowly bends his knees until his butt is touching Derek’s lap. But he doesn’t full sit himself down because that would just be weird.

Derek rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulls him fully down on his lap. Well then.

Stiles huffs and lets his arm rest on Derek’s shoulders because this is life right now.

“So what do you want for Christmas, young man?” Derek asks, his voice fake deep and cracking because he’s trying not to laugh.

“You’re the worst,” Stiles whispers at him, pointing a finger accusingly. “My friends are bad enough but you too?”

Derek tilts his head, playing innocent. 

Stiles sighs dramatically. “I was supposed to tell you what I want for Christmas is you. But I think I just want better friends.”

Derek laughs and then quickly changes it to a “ho ho ho” laugh because he’s Santa and can’t break character. “I can’t do anything about your friends, but I can take you out to dinner tonight?” Derek suggests under his breath.

Everything stops because um. Derek just asked Stiles out on a date. That was a thing that literally just happened.

“You’re beautiful,” is the only thing that pops out of Stiles’ mouth. “I mean, yes. Yes, you could do that. Tonight. Come get my number after your shift. Kay thanks, Santa. You’re the best. I better be getting that puppy on Christmas.” Stiles hurriedly tries to jump out of Derek’s lap but a hand on his shoulder stops him from moving.

“You didn’t get a picture!” Allison chirps, her smile bright.

Stiles really needs new friends. He turns towards the camera and tries to make his smile look less pained. Derek’s hand on his waist is warm and comforting and his thumb is moving back in forth, almost soothing. God damnit Stiles hates everything. He is not made to be able to handle all of this and the second the flash goes off, he jumps out of Derek’s lap and practically runs back to his candy kiosk where Lydia is outright laughing at him.

“I asked Santa for new friends,” he tells her.

“I’m sure that’s exactly what you did,” she snorts. “He’s blushing that’s so cute.”

Stiles rushes to turn around to see if he can see Derek blushing, and he totally can. And when Derek catches his eye, he lifts his hand to give a small wave.

Okay, so maybe Stiles’ friends aren’t that bad.


	36. Neighbor!Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles moves into a building not realizing that Derek lives there(don't know 1 another) & 1 day Stiles's walks home 2 his new apt & thinks someones following. It's Derek going 2 his own apt. Would it b possible 2 + small side story that Stiles plays his music 2 loudly & the guy who lives below him(Derek) is always banging a broom on d ceiling trying 2 get Sties 2 lower d volume.

“STILES, DON’T MAKE ME USE YOUR FIRST NAME,” Lydia shouts over the loud music.

“WHAT?” Stiles calls back just to ruffle her even more.

She opens her mouth, and Stiles can _see_  it shaping around his name so he rushes over and covers he mouth with his hand. Her eyes are flaming with anger at that, but it’s a good look for her. Every look is a good look for her.

But over the music he can hear something banging on his floor. What the fuck _how_? He runs over to the stereo and turns down the music to figure out what is hitting his floor.

“Jesus finally!” a voice calls up from underneath him. Oh right. He has a neighbor there now. Not that’s he has ever seen said neighbor, but they just moved. Stiles saw boxes in front of the door when he was walking up the stairs last week.

“Was someone banging on my floor with a broom?” Stiles asks incredulously.

“Yeah because your music was ridiculously loud,” Lydia argues.

“There’s an old man living under us, Scotty!” Stiles shouts across the apartment to his best friend/roommate. 

There’s no response from him, but Stiles didn’t exactly expect one. Allison is in there with him so they might be…

“Stop thinking about it,” Lydia chides. “It’s creepy.”

“What?” Stiles asks innocently. “Your best friend is in there too and _you’re_  not thinking about it.”

“Why do I care what Allison does with Scott? They’re alone for a reason.”

And she has a point.

“This is why my music was so loud,” Stiles points out, and Lydia just rolls her eyes in response.

*

Stiles is _not_  paranoid. Okay maybe he is a little, but he was raised by the sheriff. He knows to be alert of things. Things like a man following him from the store. A very attractive man, but still a man has been following him since he left the grocery store that’s four blocks away from the apartment. 

His heart is pounding as he keeps looking back subtly to check if the guy is _still_  following him. And he is. It’s been two blocks now. And Stiles doesn’t want the creepy man following him to know where he lives so he figures the best plan is to confront him.

“Hey!” Stiles shouts, turning around to face the guy.

The bearded man looks up from his phone with his eyebrows raised expectantly and doesn’t say anything but stop walking.

“Why are you following me?” Stiles asks. “I know I’m a hot piece of ass, but like dude, it’s creepy. And all I have on me is Lucky Charms, and if you want them then take them. My life isn’t working a box of shitty cereal.”

The man frowns, confused. “What?”

“You’re following me _why_?”

His eyes dart around like he’s looking for something. “Is this a prank? Did Laura set this up? I’m not following you. You live in the same apartment complex as I do. You live above me.”

Stiles is shocked. “You’re the old man who bangs on my ceiling with a broom?”

An eyebrow is arched, and Stiles probably just offended his new neighbor. “Do I look old to you? And some people actually sleep at night.”

Stiles snorts. “You’re old on the inside. You’re like the grumpy cat oh my gosh. Your frown looks just like it.”

“That’s what my sister says,” the man mumbles, but his lips are twitching like he’s trying not to laugh.

Stiles waves his hand. “Come on, I’ll walk with you the rest of the way. Sorry for assuming you were a creepy criminal stalker dude.”

“It’s okay. My sisters tell me my natural resting face looks like a serial killer.” The man shrugs. “What can you do?”

“A _gorgeous_  serial killer though,” Stiles adds. “So you can’t be too upset.”

The man snorts. “I’m Derek by the way.”

Stiles smiles at him. “I’m Stiles. I’ll definitely be sure to blast my music though. And I think house visits are the only way to stop me.”

Derek rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue with him, and the next time Stiles blasts his music, Derek shows up at his door in a pair of sweats and a tank top and honestly it’s everything Stiles has ever wanted from his life.


	37. Sterek grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: im a cashier & i saw you stuffing you pants full of potatoes & i would stop you but you already have 27 & i want to see how many you can fit

Derek is transfixed. He has never been so hypnotized in his life, and he’s not even sure why he is. After working in this grocery store for the last three years of high school, he’s seen some pretty weird shit. His classmates get up to weird shenanigans and usually he has to be the party pooper. But this? This is nothing he’s ever seen and is slightly impressive.

To be fair, his eyes were already on Stiles because his eyes are kind of always on Stiles. Stiles, who is popular by association with Lydia, has never even looked back at Derek, but that doesn’t stop the undying crush Derek has on him. Derek is just a basketball player. Stiles is on the lacrosse team and part of that crowd and their paths rarely cross despite them both being in sports.

But the second Stiles walked in the grocery store with a determined face, Derek hasn’t looked away. He’s supposed to be bagging for Erica as she scans, but she’s picking up his slack since she knows exactly who is distracting him.

“He’s at 27 now,” Derek mutters to Erica. “Where is he even putting them?”

She opens her mouth, but Boyd who’s in the till behind them stops her with, “Don’t say it.”

She turns around to pout at him, which you’d think would work since he’s her boyfriend, but he just gives her blank look in return. Derek can see his amusement in his eyes though.

“He’s still going,” Derek continues his narration of Stiles’ shenanigans.

“Okay but _why_ ,” Erica sighs. “Who in their right mind would want to shove potatoes down their pants?”

Derek shrugs. “Dare? From the lacrosse team?”

“Jackson is ridiculous,” Boyd agrees, knowing from experience of being on the lacrosse team with him. “Or it could be Isaac. This sounds like something Isaac would dare too.”

“Someone should probably stop him,” Erica comments, but her bored tone shows how much she cares about stopping him. “I nominate Derek since he’s just a bagger today and I can obviously work without him.” 

“What with this huge crowd we have?” Boyd asks, gesturing to the empty lines at their tills. 

The couple turn their unimpressed gazes on Derek, and he can literally _feel_  the pressure to go stop Stiles. “ _Fine_ ,” he groans and stalks over to the produce aisle where Stiles is slipping potatoes down his pants.

“Thirty-one,” is what pops out of Derek’s mouth when he gets close enough to Stiles to talk. “Why do you need 31 potatoes in your pants?”

Stiles’ head snaps up, his eyes wide. “I, uh…I really like starch?”

“Who doesn’t,” Derek replies easily, weirded out how easy it is to talk to Stiles. “But, um. I’m pretty sure this is against some regulation. Probably. You know, maybe it isn’t, but we might have to write that regulation in because of you.”

Stiles pumps his fist in the air, keeping one hand securely on his pants to keep the potatoes from falling. “I’ve always wanted a ridiculous rule made in my honor.” He looks ridiculously proud of himself.

“Was that the point?” Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head, smile still plastered on. “Not at all. But it’s a very nice benefit. Isaac dared me to fit as many potatoes in my pants as possible. I promise I’ll buy these ones since I’m not sure even I would want to buy potatoes that were in my pants. So fair’s fair, ya know? Actually, no. Do the Whittemores have a tab or account thing here? Is that a thing? If It is, you should totally put it on theirs. Jackson’s an asshole.”

“I thought Jackson was your friend?”

Stiles snorts so hard he makes himself trip. “Nah just by association.”

Derek nods and then looks back down at Stiles’ pants. “Uh, do you want me to ring you up or are you not done?”

“I’m done,” Stiles says quickly. “And you can ring me up any time.” 

Derek frowns as Stiles turns red.

“I mean. Sorry that came out wrong. Not that I don’t have a huge crush on you or anything - _fuck_  I just need to shut up. Right now. And I’m doing it…now.” Stiles mimes zipping his lips and locking them.

“You have a crush on me?” Derek asks, eyes popping out his head. “Wow. That’s. That’s great because I have a crush on you.”

“You do?” Stiles yells out, excited again. He looks happier than when he managed to get a ridiculous rule made in his honor.

Derek shrugs. “There’s just something really charming about a guy who can fit 31 potatoes in his pants.”

Stiles’ chest puffs out and he smirks. “Damn straight there is.”

Derek’s nose scrunches up. “Maybe not so straight.”

And it might just be Derek, but it looks like Stiles’ eyes are glazed over. “You need to go out with me. Right now.”

All Derek can do is nod enthusiastically and ignore the way Erica’s head is thrown back with obvious laughter and how Boyd is dropping his head onto the cash register.


	38. Gym Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but i know you sing hannah montana in the shower and you know i know

Looking at him, no one would ever guess. Stiles has tried to tell people, but no one believes him. No one believes that big guy with the huge muscles and highly impressive beard sings Hannah Montana in the showers after his workout but _he does_. 

And this obsession has _nothing_  to do with the fact that Stiles has a major crush on the gym guy who sings Hannah Montana and other embarrassing pop songs. Like Call Me Maybe. Stiles has a weakness for hotter than the sun guys who have gushy insides. It’s a type. Honestly.

Scott urges Stiles to _talk_  to him. And Stiles totally will. One day. Maybe. Eventually okay? Like it’s just so obvious Stiles is out of his league so he can’t just _go_ up to him and talk. Talking is Stiles’ strong suit but also the worst thing he could possibly do to start a friendship or relationship with someone. He’s lacking something very important: a brain-to mouth filter.

But he has a fool proof plan. Something he probably should’ve thought of _forever_ ago but whatever. He thought of it now so he’ll do it. The next time they’re in the showers together (okay wow no _not like that_  brain. Thanks for the mental image, though) he’ll just sing along with the gym guy. Maybe harmonize. How could someone not fall in love with him when he does that?

Oh wait. Stiles can’t sing. That’s a very important hole in his plan. But if he puts enough passion behind it, it’ll be fine right? Right? Right. He’s got this and nothing is going to stop him.

It takes a few days for Stiles to implement his plan, but he does. Luckily they always goes to the gym at the same time. Noon. Which is weird who goes to the gym at noon? Lazy novelists like Stiles who don’t wake up until eleven that’s who. He doesn’t know gym guy’s excuse.

They workout together, and Stiles tries to not creepily stare at him when he starts doing push ups. He probably fails, but _he tried_. It takes a lot of willpower to not stare and Stiles just doesn’t have that kind of willpower if he’s being honest with himself. 

Finally he sees gym guy head to the locker room, so Stiles cuts his workout short (he was just running it’s not like he was doing anything serious in the gym) and practically runs to the showers. Once he’s in there he can hear gym guy singing. His voice is actually surprisingly good - did Stiles mention that? It’s higher than he’d expect but _good_. 

“ _Sometimes I’m in a jam/ I gotta make a plan/ It might be crazy/ I do it anyway”_ gym guy sings which is perfect (heh) because Stiles knows this song.

He walks into the shower next to gym guy, obviously making noise so the guy isn’t surprised that Stiles is there. It doesn’t deter his singing; it never does. Stiles waits a few bars until he joins in at the chorus.

“ _Nobody’s perfect/ I gotta work it again and again til I get it right/ Nobody’s perfect/ You live and you learn it/ And if I mess it up sometimes…/Nobody’s perfect”_ they sing together, and then gym guy starts laughing.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to join in?” gym guy says in between laughs.

“W-w-what?” Stiles spurts out, incredulous the guy is talking to him.

“I can hear you hum the songs under your breath,” the man informs him. “I thought you’d join in sooner. I’m Derek by the way.”

“Stiles.”

And the next time they sing songs together in the shower they’re together. In the same shower. At Derek’s apartment - not the gym that’d be weird. And they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ tumblr ](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com/) give me more prompts or fangirl with me!


End file.
